


Однажды в Хогвартсе

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в Хогвартсе начинает происходить такое, что директор опасается обратиться даже в аврорат. И тогда на помощь приходит Вария.<br/>Предупреждения: AU, немного мата, нарисованные кровькишки, юст, первый раз остался за кадром. Кроссовер с «Гарри Поттером»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Хогвартсе

Это было самое идиотское дело за всю историю Варии. Занзасу заказали портрет.

Степень идиотизма ситуации вообще зашкаливала. Первое — директриса Хогвартса ищет помощи не в британском аврорате или министерстве, а в Италии. Второе — министр магии Италии оказывает ей эту самую помощь, пусть неофициально, но вполне прозрачно, посылая разобраться с проблемой собственного сына. Третье — категорическое требование держать все в секрете от официальных инстанций и прессы. Хотя насчет прессы Занзас был полностью согласен: феерическая картина того, как глава спецгруппы по расследованию особо тяжких при минмагии Италии гоняется по коридорам Хогвартса за каким-то шкодливым портретом, наверняка сделала бы тиражи любой паршивой газетенке.

Занзас оглядел сидевшую напротив директрису, не пытаясь скрыть недовольства. Минерва Макгонагалл, старая шотландская кошка. Кошек Занзас любил, но к засушенным старухам, заставляющим его заниматься всякой ерундой, это не относилось.

— Повторите еще раз. У вас завелся портрет, о котором никто не знает, другие портреты его боятся, даже говорят, что он убивает, однако доказательств у вас нет. И я должен найти это неизвестно что…

— Преступника, — сухо поправила Макгонагалл. — Доказательств нет, но я знаю, кому из наших портретов можно верить. Считайте это заявлением со слов свидетелей.

— Преступника, — мрачно согласился Занзас. — Убивающего портреты. Особо тяжкое магическое преступление.

Старуха просто выжила из ума. Ясно, почему не пошла в британский аврорат — там ее попросту послали бы. Лечиться. А папаша, такой же старый фантазер, почему-то принял всю эту хрень всерьез.

— Там Цуна, — напомнил ему папаша, отправляя сюда. — Заодно повидаетесь.

— Я передам ему твои приветы, раз послать их совой слишком сложно, — буркнул Занзас. Сопротивляться было бесполезно.

— Вот и прекрасно, отправляйся. Желаю удачи.

На удачу было плевать, а вот на бред двух старых маразматиков — нет. Потому что до срабатывания экстренного портключа оставалось три часа, а о Хогвартсе Занзас знал только то, что там учится мелкий, что школа, пережившая магическую войну с ебланом по имени Волдеморт, — самая престижная в Европе, и что там сейчас безопасно. Пришлось поставить на уши Сквало и Маммона, запросить кучу материалов из архива и подписать миллион дурацких бумажек. К концу третьего часа Занзас озверел так, что Маммон предусмотрительно исчез из кабинета, а Сквало не вынимал башку из камина.

К Примо Занзас завернул только на последних десяти минутах. Собирался раньше, да не вышло, хотя именно с ним стоило бы поговорить о Хогвартсе. Портрет Джотто висел в школе уже лет пятьдесят, в память о его дружбе с еще одним бородатым маразматиком, Альбусом Дамблдором. Вот об этом фрукте Занзас кое-что помнил — старик был очень сильным магом и за свою долгую жизнь успел натворить всякого.

Джотто оказался на месте, и, глядя на него, Занзас немного успокоился. Это срабатывало почти всегда, за исключением тех редких случаев, когда Джотто не успокаивал, а бесил одним своим видом.

Конечно, он был в курсе внезапной поездки и даже поспособствовал ей. Но Занзас не успел ни разозлиться заново, ни узнать подробности — сработал портключ, и пришлось знакомиться с Макгонагалл. Знакомство вышло не слишком удачным. Даже не узнай Занзас заранее, что старуха анимаг, догадался бы. В кошачьем обличье наверняка бы зашипела, вздыбила шерсть и выпустила когти, но ей хватило выдержки — она почти не изменилась в лице, разве что слишком уж тщательно принюхивалась. Бестер к ней тоже принюхался и остался равнодушен, а потом и вообще решил расслабиться: развалился у ног. Занзас ему позавидовал, он бы тоже предпочел ковер или, еще лучше, любимое удобное кресло и пару часов сытого сна вместо бессмысленной погони непонятно за чем.

Занзас отставил чашку с горьковатым травяным чаем. Со своего портрета позади Макгонагалл на него пялился Альбус Дамблдор, и Занзасу не нравился этот взгляд — слишком настойчивый и пронзительный, оценивающий. Старикана хотелось осадить, и Занзас прибег к испытанному средству. Уставился на Дамблдора, дождался, когда тот среагирует, и спросил:

— Альбус Дамблдор, что вы как свидетель можете сказать по этому делу?

— Боюсь, что ничего, — нихрена не смутившись, ответил старикан. — Видите ли, мой мальчик, наш подозреваемый крайне осторожен, его вообще мало кто видел, и описывают… по-разному. У меня нет предположений. Хотя некоторые описания настораживают… собственно, именно из-за них мы решили обратиться не в английское ведомство. Если в прессу просочатся слухи о том, что среди портретов Хогвартса гуляет Волдеморт…

Дамблдор невинно хлопнул глазами. Слишком невинно. Интересно даже стало, чего ждал — удивления, паники? Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла — жесткого, неудобного, закинул ногу на ногу.

— Мне обещали достоверные свидетельские показания, а не коллекцию слухов. Это первое. Второе — я не «ваш мальчик». Я глава спецгруппы по расследованию особо тяжких магических преступлений при министре магии Италии. И я все меньше понимаю, что именно мне здесь расследовать и почему мне.

— Вы — Занзас Вонгола, — сказал Дамблдор, будто это должно было все прояснить. Занзас напрягся: имелось у него одно подозрение… — Я привык доверять моему доброму другу Джотто Вонголе, он рекомендовал нам вас и, по своему обыкновению, как я вижу, был крайне точен в характеристиках. Нам действительно нужна ваша помощь. Поверьте, если подозрения окажутся беспочвенными, я первый принесу вам извинения за беспокойство.

Подозрение больше не было подозрением, и Занзас в очередной раз пожалел, что портрету нельзя дать в морду. А потом внезапно успокоился, решив, что непременно отыщет тут Джотто и хотя бы выскажет все, что думает и о нем, и о его «добром» бородатом друге.

— Домовик проводит вас в ваши комнаты, — сказала старуха. Занзас впервые почувствовал к ней что-то вроде смутной симпатии — любовью к пустой болтовне Макгонагалл не страдала.

— Мне нужно опросить портреты, которые что-то видели или знают.

— Да, конечно. Я распорядилась повесить в вашей гостиной портрет Мирцеллы Говорливой. Она приведет всех свидетелей по очереди.

Занзас кивнул. Во-первых, он собирался выслушать очевидцев, во-вторых, поесть, и в-третьих, осмотреться. Территория была незнакомой, и стоило пустить по ней Бестера — обнюхать все углы и закоулки, да и самому сориентироваться. Но это позже. Лишнего внимания Занзас привлекать не собирался — слишком много болтливой малышни вокруг, только смажут картину и наплодят слухов.

— Если вам понадобится провожатый по Хогвартсу, — влез Дамблдор, — зовите любого домовика. Хотя у вас есть провожатый, не правда ли, Минерва?

— Цунаеши Савада сейчас на трансфигурации, потом свободен, я пришлю его к вам после урока.

— Он знает, что я здесь?

— Пока нет.

— Мы не были уверены, что вы согласитесь. — Дамблдор улыбался ртом, но не глазами. Этакий добрый дедушка, готовый помочь любому страждущему. Занзас поморщился: папаша тоже так улыбался. Особенно когда готовился сказать какую-нибудь гадость или принять новый закон.

— Я согласился, — он поднялся. Бестер поднялся следом.

— Ваш фамилиар не опасен для детей? — спросила старуха. Занзас мог бы рассказать о выпущенных кишках и разорванных глотках, но она не была дурой и сама прекрасно об этом знала.

— Он не нападает без повода, — сказал Занзас. Макгонагалл кивнула, будто ответ ее удовлетворил, и тоже поднялась.

— Для всех вы — наш гость, маг из Италии, изучаете историю Хогвартса. У нас действительно есть на что посмотреть. Никого не удивит ваше общение с портретами.

— Хоть тренер по квиддичу из Аргентины, это ваши проблемы.

— Удачи, синьор Вонгола.

— И будьте осторожны, Занзас, — добавил Дамблдор. На эту ересь Занзас отвечать не собирался, поэтому просто захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

Цуна опустил палочку и вздохнул. Трансфигурированный из сосновой шишки ежик смотрел на него жалобными круглыми глазами и топорщил чешуйки от шишки, почему-то отливающие стальным блеском. Превращать мышей в коней, а крысу в кучера Саваде Цунаеши явно не светило, зато светили очередные дополнительные занятия.

— Давай подправлю, — Хаято коснулся ежа палочкой, стальные чешуйки превратились во вполне натуральные ежиные иголки.

— Мистер Савада, мистер Гокудера, — профессор Дримс стукнула по столу палочкой, и Цуна опустил глаза, приготовившись к очередному взысканию. За себя обидно не было, а вот за Хаято — еще как. Они почти месяц не садились вместе, и сразу снова. Из-за соседнего стола сочувственно смотрел Такеши. Цуна слабо улыбнулся.

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора. Мне снова вас рассадить?

Хаято молчал, нервно кусая губы — сдерживался, чтобы не потерять еще десяток баллов за грубость.

— Извините, профессор.

Дримс благосклонно кивнула. Иногда у нее случались белые полосы, и она творила вокруг себя добро и излучала благость.

— Все свободны. Тем, кто не справился с заданием, к понедельнику эссе с теоретической частью и анализом ошибок. Мистер Гокудера, если вы напишете за мистера Саваду, я рассажу вас до конца года. Не думайте, что я не различу, кто из вас писал. Это так же легко, как сегодняшнее задание.

Нет, до благости все-таки было далековато.

— Куда пойдем? — Такеши закинул сумку на плечо. — Только не в библиотеку!

— Да уж тебе там делать нечего, — привычно огрызнулся Хаято. — Квиддичный придурок.

Цуна хотел было сказать, что согласен на библиотеку, но тут рядом возник домовик. Дернул за мантию:

— Мистер Цунаеши Савада, сэр, директор просила вас проводить…

— Чего? — изумился Хаято.

— Не понимаю, — Цуна растерянно почесал в затылке. Отработка, баллы — это одно, но с какой радости директор? Что он мог натворить?

— Держись, — похлопал по плечу Такеши.

Хаято воинственно сжал кулаки.

— Я с тобой пойду.

— Не надо, — возразил Цуна. — Вряд ли это что-то важное. Мы же ничего не делали.

— Уверен?

— Конечно.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Хаято. — Тогда я в библиотеку, подожду тебя там.

— Мы подождем, — кивнул Такеши. — Все равно домашку по зельям сделать надо.

Домовик нетерпеливо подпрыгнул, и Цуна, махнув рукой, пошел за ним. С каждым шагом становилось все больше не по себе. Натворить-то он ничего не натворил, но секреты у него были. От незначительных, до которых директору точно не могло быть дела, — вроде ночных набегов на кухню или списывания домашек у Хаято — до странных и даже страшноватых, вроде портрета Тома.

Вспомнив Тома, Цуна вздрогнул и оглянулся — показалось, будто спину сверлит тяжелый темный взгляд. Но на стене позади него висели все те же, кто и обычно — компания пьяных монахов, высокомерный волшебник в килте, веселая старушка в лиловой мантии. Рама, из которой обычно салютовал ржавым мечом рыцарь, сейчас пустовала, только высокая трава гуляла волнами под ветром.

Ничего подозрительного.

Домовик прошел мимо лестницы, и Цуна хотел спросить, куда они вообще идут, ведь в директорский кабинет нужно наверх? Но тот уже остановился у обыкновенной двери в тупичке за лестницей — Цуна даже не был уверен, что за шесть с лишним лет в Хогвартсе хоть раз обращал на эту дверь внимание.

— Мистер Цунаеши Савада, сэр, сюда.

И исчез.

Цуна пожал плечами и толкнул дверь.

Попал в крошечную гостиную — с камином, тяжелыми шторами на единственном окне, в котором виднелся кусок квиддичного поля, круглым столом и двумя креслами. Цуна решил бы, что это комнаты кого-то из профессоров, но ничто здесь не напоминало об учебе. Ни свитков на проверку, ни перьев, ни учебников. Зато на столе стоял поднос с чашками и тарелкой печенья.

Цуна постучал в закрывшуюся за ним дверь, привлекая внимание. Не кричать же, в самом деле: «Студент Цунаеши Савада прибыл, ау!»

Из соседней комнаты донесся грохот, кто-то сдержанно выругался, а потом на мягкий ковер гостиной шагнул Бестер, и Цуна застыл, уставившись на него с восторгом и недоумением. Бестеру неоткуда было взяться в Хогвартсе. Если только…

— Привет, мелочь, — сказал Занзас. Сунул руки в карманы, остановился в проеме. Смотрел с привычной насмешкой, будто только вчера расстались.

— Занзас! — Цуна расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

Из всех шумных, буйных и развеселых итальянских родственников Занзас был лучшим. Самым крутым. Круче даже старого дона Тимотео, пусть тот хоть сто раз министр. Министр — это, конечно, почетно, но очень скучно. А Занзас гонялся за монстрами и опасными магами, знал кучу боевых заклятий, умел работать с двух палочек сразу и ругался на гоблинском. И никогда не отказывался показать что-нибудь такое, о чем отец говорил: «Не дорос еще, Цуна, рано тебе такое учить».

Последний раз Цуна приезжал в Италию прошлым летом. Занзас собирался на какую-то сложную операцию, был зол и озабочен, и они даже не поговорили толком. Это было обидно, тем более что Занзас не признавал писем или каминов. Говорил, что любой канал слишком легко прослушать.

А Цуна скучал. Всегда скучал, еще с первой поездки в Италию, когда ему было пять, а Занзасу пятнадцать. Цуна помнил, что тогда дон Тимотео ворчал на сына, называл его глупым подростком, ничего не понимающим в правильной карьере. А Занзас хмурился, огрызался и сбегал в дальний угол сада тренироваться — как раз тогда он учился колдовать двумя палочками сразу.

Цуна побаивался дона Тимотео, а отец вечно был занят делами. Так что Цуна тогда приклеился к Занзасу и таскался за ним. Тот сначала ругался, а потом махнул рукой. Только взял честное слово никому не рассказывать о тренировках.

Бестер подошел, ткнулся мордой в грудь. Цуна запустил руки в густую гриву.

— Привет, Бестер! По тебе я тоже скучал.

— «Тоже»? — Занзас усмехнулся.

— Как ты здесь оказался? Надолго?

Занзас помрачнел:

— Твой пра-пра предок постарался. Покажешь мне, где он тут висит — холст ему пересушу к боггартовой бабушке, чтоб неповадно было, — и добавил, прищурившись: — Ты, мелочь, охренеть как на него похож стал. Держись пока подальше, а то забудусь и двину в челюсть.

Он подошел к столу, с презрением оглядел печенье и глотнул чаю.

— Пойдем, покажешь мне замок.

Цуна сгреб печенье в карман, засмеялся:

— Ты домовикам прямо скажи, что лучшее печенье — это говяжий стейк.

— А лучший чай — виски, — кивнул Занзас. — Только пить пока некогда, спасибо старым параноикам. Официально я тут расспрашиваю портреты о пиздец богатой английской истории. Усек?

— Усек, — кивнул Цуна. — А неофициально?

— О нарисованных трупах. — Занзас взглянул на него и хмыкнул: — Не пялься так. Я знаю, как это звучит, но два старых психа, или три, и кучка свихнувшихся картин решили, что здесь у вас завелся убийца. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы убивали портреты? Вот и я — нет.

Он вытащил из кармана свернутый вчетверо пергамент, взмахнул палочкой и, кивнув Цуне, распахнул дверь.

— Давай, веди. Юг, север, восток, запад. Рассказывай, что где, основные места кучкования, библиотека, столовая, что там еще. Надо сделать карту.

Цуна подумал, что в странностях вокруг него стало слишком много портретов. Но появление Занзаса было отличной новостью, и если это устроил Джотто, точно надо сказать ему спасибо.

***

К концу экскурсии Занзас злился уже не только на Джотто, но и на себя за то, что все-таки согласился и остался. Старый замок напоминал гигантскую паутину — бесконечные переходы, коридоры, взбесившиеся лестницы, которые двигались по идиотским траекториям, куда им вздумается. Когда они дважды не смогли попасть на четвертый этаж, а вместо этого уехали сначала на шестой, потом на первый, у Занзаса окончательно лопнуло терпение. Он сошел на втором, осмотрел получившуюся карту и сунул палочку в карман.

— Хватит. Дальше я сам и не сейчас.

То ли показалось, то ли мелкого и впрямь не обрадовала такая отличная новость. Он остановился рядом, глядя на карту, которую Занзас собирался отправить следом за палочкой, чуть ли не с сожалением. Радостно бежать в библиотеку к своим балбесам-друзьям он не торопился. Это не то чтобы удивляло — Занзас успел привыкнуть к жадному вниманию и к тому, что Цуна с сопливого детства предпочитал его компанию компании папаши, собственного отца и разнообразной родовитой мелюзги, с которой его знакомили в Италии. Но почему-то именно здесь и сейчас это было даже приятно. Может, потому что оба балбеса Занзасу сходу понравились. Хотя один — лохматый — чуть не прожег его злым, цепким взглядом, будто подозревал, что он перегрызет мелкому глотку за ближайшим поворотом или швырнет в него непростительным, а второй не сказал ни слова, кроме «привет», только дружелюбно лыбился все пять минут общения.

— Иди уже, — сказал Занзас, все-таки убирая карту. — И я пойду. Работать. Опрошу свидетелей.

Он поморщился — до сих пор язык не поворачивался называть так нарисованных триста лет назад тупых старух и шепелявых сонных старцев, а чутье подсказывало, что никого вроде Джотто или того же Дамблдора среди них не будет.

— Хочешь, заходи попозже. Покажешь, что у вас снаружи, а я мозги проветрю.

— Зайду, — радостно пообещал Цуна. — Сразу после ужина.

Свидетели оказались даже хуже, чем ожидал Занзас. Единственное, что достоверно следовало из их так называемых «показаний» — это паника и самые дикие слухи среди портретов Хогвартса. Все остальное вполне укладывалось в обычную картину тех самых диких слухов, при которой каждый сгущает краски, как ему самому взбредет в голову. «Вылитый Томми Риддл в молодости, мне ли его не помнить», «А я вам говорю, что Фиолетовую Леди покусала гигантская змея», «Ромуальда Белокурая не просто сбежала из своего портрета, она ничего не помнит! А монахи в соседнем коридоре слышали дикие крики, как будто бедняжку пытали Круциатусом». Их послушать, так на здешних портретах обнаружится десяток Волдемортов и сам Гриндевальд в придачу.

Но окончательно его доконала Мирцелла Говорливая. Эта курица не затыкалась ни на секунду. Через час ее болтовни Занзас знал о Хогвартсе даже то, что знать абсолютно не хотел. В каком туалете первоклашки забили трубы, кого поймал завхоз с какой-то миссис Норрис и когда ожидаются первые заморозки.

В конце концов Занзас обнаружил себя стоящим перед портретом с палочкой, нацеленной Мирцелле прямо в лоб. И, похоже, рожа у него при этом была зверская, потому что курица наконец заткнулась, только дико вращала глазами и беззвучно разевала рот.

— Да трахнутого дементора ж тебе в зад! — рявкнул Занзас и снял невербальное заклятье немоты. Когда успел наложить, сам не понял, очень уж разозлился. — Ты говоришь только тогда, когда я спрашиваю. Иначе ваш психованный убийца покажется тебе беззубым щенком, ясно? Спалю нахрен, даже рамы не останется.

Мирцелла согласно потрясла башкой — дошло все-таки. Занзас выдохнул с облегчением и упал в кресло. Снова взглянул на портрет — тот был пуст, небось жаловаться побежала. Интересно, кому? Хотя нет, не интересно. Если директрисе что-то не понравится, он с радостью вернется домой, и пусть сами тут расхлебывают свою кашу.

Хотелось выпить и мяса. Занзас щелкнул пальцами, сказал появившемуся домовику:

— Жрать тащи. Стейков, виски и никакого нахрен печенья.

— Мне печенья! — крикнул от двери Цуна. — Занзас, к тебе уже можно?

Понятливый домовик испарился. Занзас махнул рукой на кресло напротив.

— Поедим и на улицу. Достал меня ваш Хогвартс, особенно отдельные представители.

Он с неприязнью покосился на портрет. Курица все еще где-то шлялась, вот и хорошо. Мелкий с довольным видом устраивался в кресле, а Занзас медленно, но верно успокаивался. Это общество, по крайней мере, было приятным. Да что уж там — в таких обстоятельствах почти идеальным.

— Ты одно печенье жрешь, что ли? — усмехнулся он.

— У меня растущий организм, измученный учебой, — мелкий нахально ухмыльнулся. — А еще я ненавижу овсянку и тыквенный сок. А шоколада здесь вообще не допросишься, только в Хогсмиде купить.

— Мелочь, тебе сколько лет? Десять? Какой к дракклам шоколад? Тебе пора хлебать виски или хотя бы эль, зажимать девчонок, биться на дуэлях и жевать мясо!

— Мясом тоже можешь поделиться. А за дуэли у нас огребешь отработок до конца года. Занзас, а давай устроим спарринг? С тобой можно, ты взрослый и родственник, скажешь, что решил меня проверить. А?

— Пац-а-а-ан, как будто только из пеленок. А маскировочные наложить и драться сколько влезет хоть с этим своим лохматым — слабо? Ночью в спальне, в лесу этом вашем Запретном, в подземельях в конце концов. И чему вас только здесь учат?

Занзас с удовольствием вытянулся в кресле, закинул руки за голову, мечтательно разглядывая потолок. Вспомнилась собственная юность, вечные выволочки от папаши за драки и дуэли, вечные жалобы профессоров. Хотя в Италии наверняка было проще. Здесь, в чопорной Англии, все помешаны на традициях и дисциплине. Но Занзас не верил, что нельзя найти выход, если хочется.

Мелкий, поморщившись, махнул рукой — обычно у него это означало «все так плохо, что лучше не рассказывать». Занзас только собрался все же вытащить из него подробности, но тут на столе появились два прибора, блюдо с исходящими паром стейками, бутылка Огденского и вазочка с печеньем.

Хоть что-то было приятное в этом паршивом дне. Стейки он оценил. Цуна тоже, потому что забыл про свое дурацкое печенье и жевал за двоих. Занзас такой подход одобрял. И отвлекаться на болтовню не хотелось. Виски тоже радовал. К концу ужина Занзас окончательно успокоился и подобрел. Решил даже извиниться при случае перед трепливой дурой, если та усвоит урок — баба все-таки, да еще и старше его минимум лет на сто, даром что сдохла давно.

У ног, урча от удовольствия, расправлялся с остатками своего мяса Бестер. Ему досталось целое корыто в каких-то завитушках. Как почетному гостю на званом пиру. Занзас потрепал его по холке, Бестер поднял башку и сыто облизнулся.

— Ладно, будет тебе спарринг, — сказал Занзас. — Только вырублю ведь первым же ступефаем. Толку-то?

— Спорим, не вырубишь?

— Да ну?

— На что спорим?

Занзас задумался всего на секунду. Оскалился довольно.

— Шоколадом тебя обеспечу. До каникул. Ты?

Мелкий почесал в затылке.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Не знаю. Но я потом придумаю.

— Ладно, — слишком уж легко согласился Цуна. Кажется, всерьез рассчитывал выиграть спор — и Занзас вдруг понял, что ему и в самом деле интересно узнать, чему мелкий успел научиться.

— Завтра вечером, ближе к отбою, — решил он. — Если разберусь тут раньше, значит, раньше. Пошли, покажешь местность, и Бестер лапы разомнет.

***

Маскировочные чары у Занзаса были крутые — Цуна спокойно вернулся в спальню через пару часов после отбоя, и никто его не застукал ни в коридорах, ни в гостиной. И даже Хаято не заметил, пока он не снял с себя заклинание.

— Ты чего не спишь? — прошептал Цуна.

— Тебя ждал, — Хаято зевнул, сердито тряхнул головой. — Никаких… происшествий?

— Все нормально, — Цуна быстро разделся, шмыгнул за полог, укутался в одеяло. — Правда, все нормально. Наверное, от Занзаса любая нечисть шарахается.

— Ты ему расскажешь?

Цуна задумался. Вспомнилось, как Занзас сказал: «Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы убивали портреты? Вот и я — нет». Он тогда не заметил, как Цуна замер на словах о нарисованных трупах и убийце. А Цуна испугался говорить. Испугался, что Занзас сочтет его паникером, или фантазером, или еще кем-нибудь таким.

Рядом с Занзасом хотелось быть крутым и уверенным. Как он.

— Не знаю. Как про это расскажешь, чтобы не выглядело бредом? Я и тебе боялся говорить, помнишь?

— Еще бы я не помнил, — буркнул Хаято. — Но Занзас — это не наши профессора. Может, он разберется.

— Я подумаю, — не слишком уверенно пообещал Цуна.

На самом деле думать хотелось о другом. О том, как здорово ходить по Хогвартсу с Занзасом. Показывать ему все, слушать редкие ответные замечания, оброненные с ленивой насмешкой — в адрес не Цуны, а то портретов, то попавшейся навстречу миссис Норрис, то гигантского кальмара, всплывшего из озера как будто ради них.

Как здорово, когда Занзас говорит:

— Вижу, мелкий, тебе здесь неплохо, — и хохочет на ответное: «С твоим шоколадом станет еще лучше».

Цуна очень хотел, чтобы Занзас подольше разбирался с этими «нарисованными трупами». И очень не хотел думать, что его собственная проблема имеет к этому делу какое-то отношение.

Проблема… Цуна невесело усмехнулся, перевернулся на бок и уставился в стену. Сначала мальчишка на портрете, ровесник, Цуне даже понравился. Это был второй день в Хогвартсе, он опаздывал на первое в своей жизни занятие по чарам, нервничал, торопился и, конечно, заблудился. Успел сто раз пожалеть, что не пошел с ребятами — ну подумаешь, забыл учебник, посидел бы без него как-нибудь. А когда понял, что заблудился, стало так тоскливо — хоть садись посреди темного заброшенного коридора и реви. Вот тогда-то он и познакомился с Томом.

Тот заговорил сам — с единственного портрета на бесконечной стене. Холст был почти черным, краски выглядели поблекшими, Цуна даже не взялся бы гадать, сколько лет может быть этому портрету. И сам Том едва просматривался. Цуна тогда разглядел только яркие глаза на очень бледном лице и изгиб тонких губ. И говорил Том тогда сдавленным, едва слышным шепотом. Это сейчас от звуков его голоса Цуну бросало в пот и продирало ознобом, а тогда он неожиданно пожалел нарисованного мальчишку даже больше, чем себя. Представил вдруг, каково это — сотни лет висеть в самом пустом и унылом месте замка, молча выцветать и пылиться.

Тогда Том объяснил ему дорогу и сказал вслед:

— Заходи.

Цуна и заходил. То после занятий, то по пути из совятни. Рассказывал об уроках, о профессорах. Том слушал, усмехаясь, иногда вставлял замечания — злые, но смешные. Казалось, что кое-кого из профессоров он знает и недолюбливает — хотя, когда Цуна спросил, Том лишь покачал головой и сказал:

— Портреты многое видят.

Несколько раз Цуна звал с собой ребят, но, как назло, они заставали только пустую раму.

— Похоже, твой приятель не хочет с нами знакомиться, — посмеялся тогда Такеши. — Или любит ходить в гости.

Цуна не помнил точно, когда заметил перемены. На втором курсе или на третьем? Ему вдруг показалось, что Том растет вместе с ним, но самое главное — теперь Цуна без труда различал строгую мантию и слизеринский галстук. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы портреты менялись — старели, росли, седели. С другой стороны, в Хогвартсе было столько странностей, что еще одной он не удивился. Сейчас от собственной глупости делалось стыдно. Занзас бы наверняка сразу насторожился и если не рассказал кому-нибудь, то уж конечно, постарался бы разобраться сам. А Цуна игнорировал предчувствие, отвлекался учебой, дружбой, чем угодно — лишь бы не думать о собственной боязни. Потому что Том уже не вызывал ни жалости, ни сочувствия — только напряжение и страх, тогда терпимый, но необъяснимость этого страха пугала Цуну гораздо сильнее.

А потом все стало совсем плохо. Том ловил его взгляд, мелькая за спинами чужих портретов — в коридорах, классах, даже в холле. Казалось, никто больше ничего не замечал, и Цуна ни разу не успел спросить у ребят, видят ли они Тома — так быстро тот исчезал. Только тяжелый взгляд продолжал давить, а по ночам стали сниться кошмары. Цуна не помнил их, помнил только тягостное чувство безнадежности. По утрам он чувствовал себя выжатым и уставшим, хуже, чем вечерами. И почему-то больше всего боялся кому-то рассказать о том, что с ним происходит. Даже Хаято с Такеши и Джотто — боялся.

Пару недель назад Цуна случайно попал в тот самый пустой коридор с единственным портретом — благодаря взбунтовавшейся лестнице. Он не заходил сюда очень давно. Рама была покрыта слоем пыли, холст пустовал, и это обрадовало — Цуна и так слишком часто видел Тома. Он задержался у картины надолго, рассматривал яркие, сочные краски — алый огонь в факелах на стене, небрежно брошенный на стул галстук с сочно-зелеными полосками, раскрытую книгу в массивном золотом окладе на столе. Все было четким, почти осязаемым. Казалось, протяни руку, и сможешь прикоснуться к чернильнице и к пергаменту с ровными синими строчками, почувствуешь холод мраморной столешницы.

Он ушел, не оглядываясь, а перед глазами еще долго стояла живая, будто только вчера снятая с мольберта картина. Цуна не сомневался — ее хозяин сейчас выглядел таким же живым, четким, ярким, почти материальным. Это по-настоящему пугало. Так пугало, что он все же пошел к Джотто. Спросил — могут ли портреты меняться? Расти, взрослеть… оживать?

Джотто долго смотрел ему в глаза, прежде чем сказать:

— Все возможно в этом мире, наследник.

Тогда он успокоился, но даже слов Джотто не хватило, чтобы страх ушел совсем.

Цуна поежился. Чем больше он думал о Томе, чем больше вспоминал, тем сильнее убеждался, что дело об убитых портретах как-то с ним связано. Днем это казалось притянутым за уши, невероятным, тем более Занзас в эти убийства не верил, а сейчас — реальным до мурашек. Хоть вставай и беги вниз — рассказывать, пока еще кого-нибудь не убили.

Цуна перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза. Он пойдет утром, сразу после завтрака, а то и вправду будто только из пеленок: сначала не сказал, потом проникся своими страхами и прибежал посреди ночи.

Засыпать было страшно — слишком ярко вспомнились все связанные с Томом кошмары. И не только кошмары…

— Не думай, — прошептал себе Цуна. — Его нет. Он нарисованный.

Гораздо лучше было думать о Занзасе. О том, что завтра у них спарринг, и нужно не дать вырубить себя первым ступефаем. И вторым тоже. И вообще показать Занзасу, что он тоже кое-что уже умеет.

С этой мыслью Цуна и заснул.

***

Извиняться перед Мирцеллой Занзас все-таки не стал. Пока пил кофе и лениво завтракал, курица молчала, чинно поджав губы и сложив руки на худосочной груди, зато смотрела прямо-таки с плотоядным интересом — не то тоже жрать хотела, не то впитывала все, что видела, чтоб потом трепаться до посинения со всеми портретами. Занзас не представлял, что интересного и эффектного можно рассказать про мужика, который в гостиную вышел одетым, кофе пил не из рюмки и не из кастрюли, а из обычной чашки, ел на завтрак не человечину, не пыльцу, не мозги, а самый простой омлет с самым простым беконом. Но в способностях курицы он уже не сомневался.

— Мне нужно осмотреть погибшие портреты, — сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь. Это было не извинение, но огромный шаг в сторону мира, и Мирцелла поняла намек — оживилась. Правда, Занзас все еще видел в ее глазах настороженность, но она охотно согласилась его проводить.

Чертовски хотелось спать, но осматривать пострадавшие холсты на глазах у галдящей малышни и подростков было плохой идеей. Занзас не слишком разбирался в волшебной мазне, зато след непростительных, темных и любых боевых заклятий мог считать с закрытыми глазами. Он все еще не верил в убийцу, но все-таки хотелось докопаться до сути этого дурацкого дела и наказать виновных в переполохе.

Мирцелла привела его в подземелья. Вчера они с мелким сюда не добрались, и теперь Бестер жадно обнюхивал незнакомое место, мягко шел впереди, подергивая ушами и косясь в сторону шепчущихся портретов. Их здесь было немного. На двери, рядом с которой остановился Бестер, висел портрет толстого мужика в шляпе с пером. Мирцелла присела перед ним в реверансе, тот сдержанно кивнул и посмотрел на Занзаса.

— Меня предупредили о вашем приходе, сир.

— Синьор, — машинально поправил Занзас и дернул дверь. Та не поддалась.

— В мое время молодых людей учили манерам.

— Сир Родерик, госпожа директор распорядилась не препятствовать, — вмешалась Мирцелла.

— Знаю, — важно сказал мужик, — но в мое время…

Занзас начал звереть. Снизу тихо, но угрожающе зарычал Бестер.

— Сир Родерик, откройте дверь немедленно, иначе госпожа директор… — Мирцелла тоже начала терять терпение — порозовела от возмущения и двинулась к мужику с таким решительным видом, что Занзас даже отвлекся на занимательное зрелище. Но оно было недолгим. Дверь открылась.

— Он охраняет вход, — шепотом объяснила Мирцелла, перемещаясь в веселенький натюрморт, первый справа. — Сюда перенесли всех погибших. Госпожа директор приказала домовикам. Ночью… Чтобы дети не видели этот кошмар.

Занзас прошел в комнату и взмахнул палочкой, зажигая побольше свечей.

— Мать твою за ногу через колено!

— Именно так, — закивала Мирцелла. — Это ужасно.

— Какого хрена ты не привела меня сюда вчера?

— Вы велели мне молчать, синьор Вонгола. — Мирцелла злорадно блеснула глазами, и Занзас тихо выругался.

Зрелище было, прямо скажем, хреновым. Как будто комнату размалевал двинувшийся псих. Волшебница в белом как будто спала, раскинувшись на кровати. Волшебник в синих штанах лежал щекой на столе. Третий — на полу, вцепившись обеими руками себе в горло. Красивая блондинка в тяжелом платье висела в петле под потолком бального зала, старик в козлиной шубе был распят на каких-то воротах. Парень в золотом камзоле таращился мертвыми глазами в потолок, из перерезанного горла все еще вытекала кровь. На последней картине не осталось ничего, кроме догоревшего костра. Мирцелла обошла его и промокнула глаза платком.

— Изольда Рыжая была такой красивой. Ее сожгли за ведьмовство. А теперь сожгли еще раз, уже насовсем. — Она подозрительно всхлипнула и промокнула глаза платком. Занзас отвернулся.

Он проторчал в комнате больше часа и возвращался обратно в крайне мрачном настроении. Все еще отказывался верить, но факты… В картинах не осталось ни грамма магии. Ни следа заклятий, ни присутствия ауры изображенного волшебника. Ничего, будто кто-то выжал холсты досуха, высосал, превратив в кусок обычной дерюги. Занзас не представлял, как такое возможно.

У дверей в его комнату топтался мелкий, встрепанный и обеспокоенный. Занзас нахмурился, огляделся — чужих глаз и ушей рядом не было. Открыл дверь и молча пропустил Цуну внутрь. Кажется, сюрпризы этого дня только начинались.

— Я тут подумал… — мелкий запнулся, осмотрел комнату, задержал взгляд на портрете и почему-то побледнел — резко и весь. О ком другом Занзас бы решил — от страха, но за мелким вроде такого не водилось, паниковал он громко, но без всяких девчачьих штук вроде интересной бледности и хлопанья в обморок.

Занзас обернулся — Мирцеллы на месте не было, не иначе, умчалась сплетничать, — и спросил:

— Чего ты?

Не пустая же рама его напугала.

— Разговор есть, — решительно ответил Цуна. — Не здесь. На улице.

— Веди, — кивнул Занзас.

На берегу озера, слишком пустом и тихом для такого солнечного дня, Занзас спохватился:

— Прогуливаешь, что ли?

— Прогуливаю, — насупился мелкий. — Надо поговорить, чтоб никто…

— Ну так говори.

— Только ты… ну, не смейся сразу, ладно? Честное слово, я не псих и ничего не выдумал.

Такое вступление ничего приятного не обещало.

— Выдумывать ты не умеешь, врать тоже вряд ли успел научиться. Говори уже, не тяни низла за яйца.

В следующие полчаса Занзас не знал, чего ему хочется больше — настучать мелкому по тупой башке, наорать на Макгонагалл или просто пойти и самому изничтожить все подозрительные портреты. Начать можно с Дамблдора и Джотто. А то надо же, о нарисованных трупах они беспокоятся, а что с живым студентом творится, проглядели. Хотя тот и сам хорош.

— У меня в комнате ты его видел?

Цуна кивнул. Признался, сжав кулаки:

— Я боюсь. Занзас, он вправду страшный!

— Том, — повторил Занзас. — Слизеринец. Способности к ментальной магии, уебищное чувство юмора, что еще? По-змеиному не шипел случайно?

— Ты думаешь?.. — глаза у мелкого стали по галлеону.

— Я не думаю, я сопоставляю. Пошли к директору.

— З-зачем?!

— Вытрясать колдографию твоего Тома. Есть предположения, которые лучше проверять как можно быстрей.

На них оглядывались, таращились, шептались за спиной, тыкали пальцами в Бестера, узнавали Цуну — Занзас замечал, но сейчас ему не было дела, сколько внимания он привлечет к своей персоне. Пожалуй, первый раз в жизни он хотел ошибиться, но интуиция вопила, что прав, что красноглазый мудак как-то выбрался снова — неубиваемая живучая тварь! И что Джотто, зараза, знает больше, чем сказал, может, даже наблюдал за Цуной, присматривал. Непонятно, почему не спохватился раньше, чего ждал и почему вчера промолчал о главном. Опять какие-нибудь заморочки, многоходовки с неясным финалом, которые Занзас терпеть не мог? Джотто, в отличие от Мирцеллы, не был трепливым.

Первый Вонгола, сильнейшее Небо в истории рода. Мягкий, улыбчивый и благородный прохвост, который наверняка опять напланировал что-нибудь грандиозное. Вчера он так и не появился на своем здешнем холсте, хотя они с Цуной протоптались рядом минут десять в ожидании чуда, и Занзас подозревал, что сегодня будет то же самое. Джотто появится только тогда, когда сочтет нужным.

— Госпожа директор занята, — вякнула горгулья и отскочила, когда Занзас со зверским лицом поднял палочку. Не сбавляя шага, он пронесся вверх по узкой винтовой лестнице и ворвался в круглый кабинет.

— Мне нужна колдография Тома Риддла. Сейчас.

***

— Он, — сказал Цуна. Занзас длинно выругался на гоблинском, Макгонагалл схватилась за сердце, Дамблдор на портрете нервно поправил очки. Только самому Цуне почему-то стало легче. Теперь он точно знал, что вся эта дурацкая мистика с портретом — не мистика, что он действительно видел Тома, и даже что его страх — вполне понятен и оправдан.

— Мистер Савада, вам нужны зелья? От головной боли, от… — директор замялась, отвела глаза, — раздражительности, от бессонницы?

— Зачем? — удивился Цуна. Голова у него и впрямь болела, но не настолько, а остальное…

— Минерва, — Дамблдор откашлялся, — мальчика надо осмотреть, я не думаю, что Поппи…

— Я сам его осмотрю, — резко сказал Занзас.

— Но вы не целитель, — возразила директриса.

— А он не болен.

— Да, но ему нужна защита, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Мы не знаем, насколько глубоко…

— Я проверю. А в защите он нуждался с первого дня в этом… — Занзас сжал челюсти, мотнул головой и сказал совсем не то, что Цуна ожидал: — замке.

— Вы владеете легилименцией, синьор Вонгола?

Занзас не ответил, но злость на его лице сменилась чем-то очень похожим на презрение.

— Разумеется, он владеет легилименцией, Минерва. Окклюменцией, беспалочковой магией и непростительными. Хорошо, синьор Вонгола, проверьте сами.

— Нужно решить, что мы будем делать теперь. Может, есть смысл все же обратиться в наш аврорат?

— Слишком опасно. Авроры привлекут внимание, встревоженные родители заберут учеников. Начнется паника, Минерва, и в этой суматохе может случиться что угодно. Том не зря столько времени скрывается. У него есть причины и замысел. Как вы думаете, чего он хочет, синьор Вонгола?

— Жить.

Директриса опустилась на стул, прикрыла глаза.

— Ожить, вы имеете в виду. Но это невозможно. Не осталось ни одной вещи…

— Есть много способов, Минерва. И уж кто-кто, а Том в этом специалист. Как жаль, что Гарри нет в Британии. Мы могли бы рассказать ему лично, это было бы лучшим выходом, он перспективный молодой аврор.

— И он уже умирал ради нас, — сухо сказала Макгонагалл. — Что вы предлагаете, синьор Вонгола?

— Не вызывать авроров, — сразу ответил Занзас. Цуна смотрел, как он сосредоточенно сжимает и разжимает кулак, как белеют и розовеют костяшки, и пытался понять, что сейчас чувствует сам. Занзас злился и думал, Макгонагалл нервничала и боялась, а Цуна был абсолютно спокоен. Как будто вместо сомнений и страха пришла незнакомая уверенность в себе и в том, что он ни за что не позволит Тому… Волдеморту устроить третью магическую войну. Ни в Британии, ни где бы то ни было еще. Он не знал, как, но почему-то знал, что сможет. Они смогут.

— Мне нужно время, — Занзас поднялся. — Если произойдет еще одно убийство, найдите меня.

— Я сообщу, — кивнула Макгонагалл.

— Цуна остается со мной.

Директриса замялась, переглянулась с Дамблдором и, помедлив, все же согласилась:

— Под вашу ответственность.

Занзас встал, взъерошил Цуне волосы:

— Пойдем. Буду ловить на тебя Волдеморта, как на живца.

Цуна засмеялся.

— Он шутит, Минерва, — сказал за спиной Дамблдор.

— С чего вы взяли? — ухмыльнулся Занзас.

Когда вышли, Цуна тихо спросил:

— Занзас, а зачем меня осматривать? И почему тебя спрашивали о легилименции? Он ведь не мог… ну, в смысле… со мной ведь все нормально?

— Проверим. — Занзас глянул искоса и криво усмехнулся, хлопнув Цуну по спине. — Расслабься, мелкий. Вряд ли он успел влезть к тебе в голову, но еще вчера я думал, что он не может появиться снова и тем более уничтожить портреты, поэтому лучше знать наверняка. Ублюдок доставал тебя не один год, кто знает, что сумел натворить.

— Умеешь ты успокаивать, — пробормотал Цуна.

— А ты не паникуй, — спокойно посоветовал Занзас.

Дальше шли молча — Занзас, кажется, напряженно о чем-то думал, а Цуна пытался бороться с тревогой, хотя получалось плохо. В голову лезли обрывки рассказов о Волдеморте и Гарри Поттере, и спокойствия они не прибавляли. Ведь и Макгонагалл с Дамблдором не зря сразу заговорили о том, что Цуну нужно обследовать. Значит, тоже боялись. Что, если…

Тут они пришли, и Цуна отвлекся от мрачных мыслей, потому что Занзас первым делом шагнул к портрету. Сейчас из рамы смотрела законная обитательница, седая волшебница, чем-то похожая на взъерошенную курицу.

— Придется переселиться. В интересах следствия. Скажем, в коридор рядом с этой комнатой, чтобы я мог при необходимости быстро вас найти. Это раз. Два — советую внимательно смотреть по сторонам, если не хотите оказаться… в той самой комнате. Тот, кого мы ищем, знает дорогу в этот портрет.

Волшебница набрала в грудь воздуха и приоткрыла рот, намереваясь то ли завизжать, то ли разразиться кучей вопросов, но Занзас уже щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика.

Без портрета в комнате сразу стало спокойней, и Цуна понял вдруг, что за эти годы привык опасаться незримого присутствия Тома. Портреты и картины висели в Хогвартсе везде, разве что в спальне и в душевой их не было.

— Садись, — Занзас кивнул на кресло. — Знаешь, чего ждать?

Цуна покачал головой. Легилименцию не изучали в Хогвартсе, большинство студентов вообще вряд ли знали о ее существовании. Цуна знал благодаря отцу, но только общие сведения. Заклинание помогает проникнуть в сознание, добраться до самых откровенных мыслей, до самых скрываемых тайн. Правда, тех, кто умеет его применять, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Так же как и окклюментов.

Занзас придвинул второе кресло, сел напротив, задевая коленями, наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.

— Расслабься. Иначе может быть больно. Надеюсь, у тебя нет от меня очень уж страшных секретов?

Цуну вдруг бросило в жар. Страшных секретов у него не было, но такое, о чем не рассказывал даже друзьям — да. Он крепко зажмурился, сжав кулаки. Надо успокоиться. Во-первых, Занзасу точно нужно не это. Во-вторых… это же Занзас.

Почему-то последняя мысль не успокоила, а только заставила сердце заколотиться быстрее.

— Эй, мелкий, — Занзас тряхнул за плечо. — Что-то на самом деле страшное? Или боишься показать, с какой девчонкой тискаешься?

— Это… не совсем. Почти. — Цуна сглотнул. — Понимаешь, я…

— Не убивал, не грабил, не охотился на единорогов. — Занзас склонился еще ближе, и Цуна уже не мог отвести взгляда от черных зрачков, будто Занзас его гипнотизировал или уже невербально применял… — Дыши, мелочь, все в норме. Дыши и смотри на меня, просто распахнись. Легилименс!

Комната исчезла, а Занзас остался. «Завтра вечером, ближе к отбою», — Бестер ворчит, щекоча лицо усами, а Цуне кажется — это щекочет предвкушение. Хотел бы он, чтобы «завтра» наступило немедленно. «Прости, мелкий, не до тебя, завтра на задание», — Занзас кажется злым, но Цуна чувствует, что он озадачен и напряжен, и почему-то становится страшно. «Ты справишься?» — хочет спросить он. Но не спрашивает, потому что Занзас, конечно, справится, он сильный, он самый сильный. Цуна не должен бояться. «Вау, Занзас, крутое заклятие! А меня научишь?» — «Это темная магия, мелкий. Не для детишек. После Хогвартса, если захочешь». «А кто тебя научил ругаться по-гоблински?» — «Маммон, кто же еще. Только не учил. Он каждый раз так ругается, когда счета приходят».

Перед глазами полыхнуло, ударило короткой, но острой болью, и картинки сменились. Хогвартс. Темные коридоры, темные пустые портреты. Мелькающая тень, почти неразличимая в старом холсте. «Мистер Савада, вы опять опоздали?» — «Простите, профессор, лестница…» Ускользающий, давящий взгляд, зеленые полосы слизеринского галстука, едва заметная тетрадь в бледных пальцах, шелест исписанных мелким ровным почерком страниц и негромкий, но почему-то продирающий ознобом смех. «Йо, Цуна, ты чего такой бледный?» — «Ты не замечал, что некоторые портреты очень странно смотрят?» Пустая пыльная рама, мгновенное облегчение, и тут же — ощущение тяжелого взгляда в спину. «Цунаеши, тебе кто больше нравится, я или Мелинда?» — «Мадам Розмерта, она не задает глупых вопросов, и у нее вкусные пироги». Сердце колотится как бешеное совсем не из-за хихиханья девчонок. Цуне нет дела до девчонок, но кому он может сказать, как страшно бывает ходить мимо пустых рам?

Яркие краски на новехоньком холсте, раскрытая тетрадь, ровные, каллиграфически написанные строчки: «Чем сильнее Небо, тем охотнее за ним идут». Холодный смех и ледяное: «Нехорошо читать чужие записи, Цунаеши Савада. А еще гриффиндорец».

Страх, который невозможно никому объяснить, потому что сам его не понимаешь. В который падаешь, как в бездну, и не за что ухватиться. В котором тонешь, как в смоле, и не остается сил дышать. От которого умираешь.

***

Мелкого трясло, да так, что аж зубы клацали. Занзас спрятал палочку, пересел на подлокотник его кресла, прижал к себе. На всякий случай наложил согревающие чары, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно, что дело не в холоде и сырости, а в жути — она расползалась вокруг еще красивого как черт ублюдка с портрета, который никак не мог сдохнуть окончательно.

Цуна, едва начал приходить в себя, вцепился как в метлу — крепко, не оторвешь, обхватил за пояс, вжался лицом в грудь, дышал все еще судорожно, но колотить его вроде стало поменьше. Занзас, поразмыслив, опустил ладонь ему чуть ниже лопаток, погладил пару раз. С непривычки вышло как-то по-идиотски. Утешать Занзас не умел, да и повода для утешений не было, успокаивать — тем более. Любимые методы успокоения на Цуне точно не сработали бы. Стакан в башку или фингал под глаз — это можно своим, проверенным, а тут — хрен поймешь, чего делать-то. Не по холке же трепать, как Бестера, и не за задницу хватать, как девку. Занзас прикрыл глаза, сдерживаясь, чтоб не выругаться — всякое блядство в голову лезет вместо нужного. Но Цуна вроде и сам по себе успокаивался, это было хорошо. Занзас подумал еще и все-таки потрепал его по волосам. Сказал внезапно севшим голосом:

— Все хорошо, мелочь. Эта мразь никуда влезть не успела, и она сдохнет в муках, обещаю.

— З-занзас… что это было? Я не… не понимаю! Не боялся настолько, честное слово!

— Значит, крепкий, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Сопротивлялся. Молодец.

Цуна выдохнул и задышал ровнее. Все еще прижимался, вздрагивал, и Занзас снова положил ладонь ему на спину. Ждал, зависнув где-то между подсмотренным ужасом и бешеной яростью — на Дамблдора и Джотто, прошляпивших угрозу здесь, на отца и старшего Саваду, ни черта не заметивших, когда Цуна приезжал домой, да и на себя — тоже ведь нихрена не замечал. Не было причин присматриваться настолько пристально. А мелкий, оказывается, все эти годы сопротивлялся ублюдку, который пытался раздавить его страхом, добраться до силы. Дармового Неба хотел, мудак.

Мелькнуло — надо проверить, какое Пламя было у убитых портретов. Тоже Небо, или ублюдку все годится? И тут же ушло, отложилось на потом, потому что сейчас было дело поважнее.

Занзас вызвал домовика, приказал:

— Горячий сладкий чай. Шоколад. — Подумав мгновение, добавил: — Мяса.

Домовик, на удивление, не испарился сразу, а спросил:

— Синьор Вонгола, сэр, обед у студентов уже прошел. Доставить обед для Цунаеши Савады?

— Валяй, — согласился Занзас. — И мяса на двоих. Да, и передай директору: «Все нормально». Понял?

— Да, синьор Вонгола, сэр!

Домовик хлопнул ушами и исчез.

Ели молча. Мелкий жевал мясо, запивая чаем, и больше не выглядел напуганным, только подавленным. А Занзас думал. В конце концов отшвырнул салфетку и вызвал по камину Сквало. Тот, как знал, оказался на месте. Сунул башку в пламя, приветственно оскалился и, обежав глазами комнату, кивнул мелкому.

— Привет, Сквало, — бледно отозвался тот.

— Чего тебе, босс?

— Поставь на уши всех. Залезь в архивы, закрытые в том числе. Пусть Бел оборачивается и лезет в какую-нибудь щель или Маммон упражняется в разилюзионных, мне плевать. Потряси наших старых жирдяев, пусть откроют свои библиотеки. Скажи Койоту, чтобы не совался в это раньше времени, сами разберемся. И отцу не говори.

— Да что случилось-то?

— Волдеморт, блядь, случился. Портрет. Перебил тут кучу портретов, высосал досуха, как ебаный дементор, и к нему в башку влезть пытался. — Занзас кивнул в сторону Цуны.

— Но как?!

Занзас многое видел в жизни, но потрясенного Сквало, который чуть золу отвалившейся челюстью не загреб — впервые.

— Если б знал, я бы тут перед тобой не распинался. Здесь его портрет, и, похоже, эта сволочь не собирается долго оставаться нарисованной. Ему нужно Небо. Выясни, были ли случаи убийства портретов, похищали ли у них магию хоть где-то, хоть когда-то. Кажется, мудак становится сильнее, не дай блядская Моргана, выпрыгнет из портрета, тогда он тут полшколы нахуй положит, пока поймают.

— Понял, — Сквало мотнул патлами, исчез, и Занзасу остро захотелось оказаться дома — построить своих, найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Вместо этого приходилось сидеть здесь, пытаясь понять, что делать и как поймать неуловимого мудака.

Он отключил связь и обернулся к Цуне. Тот с удивительно сосредоточенным выражением приканчивал плитку шоколада.

— Отведи меня к его портрету.

Цуна кивнул, будто этого и ждал.

Мирцелла проводила жадным взглядом и, кажется, увязалась следом. Шмыгала из портрета в портрет, где-то задерживалась пошептаться, делая вид, что только за тем и пришла. Занзас краем глаза следил за вереницей картин, но ничего подозрительного так и не заметил.

Цуна свернул в темный, явно заброшенный коридор, сказал тихо:

— Это здесь. Вон он.

Впереди угадывался золотой отблеск.

— Боишься? — спросил Занзас.

— Нет. Просто… неприятно. — Цуна передернул плечами, но смотрел прямо, серьезно, ясно было, что не врет.

— Тогда пошли.

Было ли рискованно тащить его прямиком к Волдеморту? Возможно, некоторые сочли бы, что да. Но Занзас доверял своему чутью — вряд ли мудак сидел и ждал их на картине, плотоядно потирая руки. Не идиот же, хоть и больной на всю голову. Даже если сил прибавилось только недавно, даже если мелкий — его единственный шанс заполучить себе еще одно воплощение, он не стал бы так подставляться. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Снова накрыло злостью. Занзас, пожалуй, смирился бы даже с тем, что материализовавшийся до состояния призрака портрет разгуливает по школе, но только не с тем, что тот собирался сделать сосуд из мелкого. Хрен он угадал, конечно.

Сила Джотто должна была полностью перейти к его наследнику в десятом поколении, и даже если она еще спит, а Цуна больше похож на обычного студента, который звезд с неба не хватает, а не на могущественного мага, это не значит, что всяким уродам позволено тянуть к нему свои тухлые лапы.

Занзас едва ли не до хруста сжал кулаки и с ненавистью уставился на роскошную золоченую раму и на пустой холст. От чересчур ярких красок даже глазам стало больно. Магией от картины разило так, что хотелось отступить.

Он выругался и взмахнул палочкой. Воздух вокруг завибрировал, наливаясь густым золотисто-оранжевым цветом.

— Небо, — сквозь зубы сказал Занзас. — Все-таки Небо.

— Это важно? — спросил Цуна.

— Это объяснение, почему ты.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь, мелкий, ты не отходишь от меня ни на шаг. Можешь отправить своим друзьям сову, пока они не перерыли весь Хогвартс.

— Ни на шаг? — переспросил Цуна. — Что, даже…

И заткнулся.

— Даже, — ухмыльнулся Занзас.

— Ну… ладно, — мелкий усмехнулся в ответ, и вдруг снова показался вылитым Джотто. — Тогда пошли в совятню.

***

Пока Цуна писал записку и привязывал к лапе школьной сипухи, Занзас высунулся из окна совятни. Спросил:

— За озером что?

— Запретный лес. Кентавры, единороги, гигантские пауки и все такое. Еще ингредиенты для зелий.

— Обойдемся, — решил Занзас. — Веди к озеру, только не на ровный берег. Для хорошего спарринга нужна пересеченная местность, усек задачу?

— Усек! — Цуна запрыгал бы от радости, если бы рядом с Занзасом не хотелось казаться хоть немного старше. Спарринг! Уже! И до вечера ждать не надо. Сейчас, пожалуй, он даже Волдеморту сказал бы спасибо. Увидеться с Занзасом посреди учебного года само по себе было подарком, а уж не отходить ни на шаг… Конечно, Цуна хотел, чтобы с Волдемортом разобрались как можно быстрее, но где-то в самой глубине души царапалась отчаянная и немного стыдная надежда, что дело затянется и Занзас задержится в Хогвартсе надолго.

Пока шли к выходу из замка, Цуна высматривал Хаято — как раз попали в перемену между травологией и чарами, можно было бы предупредить лично. Сказать, что все с ним на самом деле в порядке. С утра Цуна ушел от друзей, ничего толком не объяснив — не думал, что все закончится так. Но, как назло, ни Хаято, ни Такеши на глаза не попались. Занзас шел впереди, студенты с младших курсов обходили его по широкой дуге, будто опасались, что тот ненароком их проклянет. Самое смешное, что Цуна их понимал. Занзас умел быть устрашающим, даже когда не старался, и даже без Бестера.

Бестера он отпустил на третьем этаже. Объяснил коротко: «Он чует пламя. Поищет его так». Цуне показалось, что Занзас не слишком рассчитывает на удачу. Но, с другой стороны, Бестер знал и умел гораздо больше, чем обычный фамилиар, так что можно было ждать любого сюрприза.

— Чем меньше глаз, тем лучше, — сказал Занзас, и Цуна повел его к озеру не короткой тропинкой, а в обход, по краю Запретного леса. Здесь было тихо. Только самые отважные рисковали соваться на опушку. Цуна вспомнил, как сам упирался, когда Хаято еще на первом курсе собрался ловить поющих светлячков. Так и остался сидеть у первого дерева, сгорая от стыда, пока Хаято с Такеши блуждали в потемках. Сейчас стыдно уже не было, только смешно. Наверное, потому что после того раза совместные вылазки повторялись все чаще. Поначалу они пугали, но потом только раззадоривали. Хотелось видеть больше, забираться глубже, в такие моменты Цуна забывал и о призрачных опасностях, и об отработках.

Занзас поглядывал на лес с интересом — то ли знал о нем что-то, то ли просто чувствовал магию. Здесь ею был пронизан каждый сучок.

Когда вышли к озеру, Цуна остановился.

— Смотри. Подойдет?

Неровный берег резко обрывался в воду, крошился комьями черной земли. Справа громоздились разбросанные по склону валуны, поросшие мхом, слева вплотную к берегу подступали мрачные ели.

— Вполне, — кивнул Занзас и вытащил палочку. — Надо поставить отводящие. Смотри и учись, мелкий. Пригодится.

Смотрел Цуна очень внимательно — может, потому и заметил, что Занзас, уже навесив чары, не остановил движение палочки. Узнал его, на автомате поставил протего и еле удержал его под мощью атаки Занзаса. Но удержал. Крикнул:

— Эй, с тебя шоколад! — и покатился в траву, сбитый резким ватноножным.

— Лопух! — припечатал Занзас. — Не отвлекайся.

— Шоколад все равно с тебя, — пробормотал Цуна и, не поднимаясь, запустил экспеллиармусом. Занзас отбил небрежно, почти неуловимым движением, и тут же чуть не обезоружил Цуну — тот едва успел дернуться в сторону.

А дальше все пошло слишком быстро. Занзас двигался почти незаметно, беззвучно, прятался за валунами и появлялся неожиданно, иногда даже казалось, что он аппарирует на несколько шагов влево или вправо — хотя аппарировать в Хогвартсе не мог и сам Дамблдор. Цуна действовал на автомате, почти не соображая, от чего именно защищается, а в ответ швырял чем придется, стараясь лишь поточнее целиться и вкладывать в движения палочки как можно больше силы. Он и на курсе не был среди лучших и, если честно, не ждал, что долго продержится против Занзаса — пусть даже в глухой обороне, без малейшей надежды хотя бы задеть.

Минут через пять Цуна взмок. Пот тек по спине, по лицу, мантия стала казаться тяжелой, мешала двигаться, но Занзас не давал ни секунды передышки — не то что раздеться, даже вдохнуть как следует не получалось. Он гнал Цуну вдоль берега, подхлестывая, угрожая. Не шутил, не играл, дрался всерьез, разве что заклятья были не слишком опасными. От напряжения начало сводить пальцы. С непривычки ломило все мышцы. Цуна отступал, то и дело облизывая соленые от пота губы, чувствуя, как постепенно уходят силы. Спотыкался на неровной земле, один раз, отскочив, угодил в воду, мантия стала еще тяжелее, а мокрые брюки облепили ноги.

Занзас не насмехался, не разговаривал, наоборот, кажется, с каждым мгновением этого боя становился серьезнее. А Цуну, несмотря на усталость и предсказуемый финал, переполняло радостью, странной эйфорией, и самому не хотелось останавливаться. Даже когда в последний момент заблокировал режущее, почти не испугался. Наоборот, стало спокойно, как сегодня в директорском кабинете и, сам не зная, как, Цуна умудрился провести первую нормальную атаку. Занзас ответил, и стало ясно, что на этом все. Самый обычный ступефай был такой мощи, будто Занзас не бегал тут по берегу полчаса, расходуя магию и силы, а только что начал.

Цуну шатнуло назад, приложило спиной к непонятно откуда возникшему дереву и наверняка размазало бы по корявому стволу, если бы не щит. Тот на удивление выдержал. И уже сползая вниз, на землю, жадно дыша и почти теряя сознание, Цуна вдруг подумал, что атака — это не самое главное, главное — выжить и защитить себя и тех, кто стоит за тобой. И если бы вдруг пришлось биться всерьез, с этим он бы, кажется, справился.

Пальцы так крепко стискивали палочку, что не получилось разжать — пришлось растирать другой рукой и разгибать, как чужие. Занзас сел рядом, провел палочкой над Цуной — тот узнал простейшие диагностические чары, — хмыкнул:

— Цел. Достижение.

А Цуна только теперь сообразил, что первый раз в жизни дрался не просто с действительно опасным противником, но еще и против невербальных. Пожалуй, это и в самом деле можно назвать достижением.

Вот только встать не получалось. Совсем.

Занзас высушил на нем мантию и брюки, потом, прищурившись, оглядел пыльные разводы и комья присохшей грязи, почистил, вытащил из волос прелый лист и какой-то сучок.

Сам он выглядел так, будто только что вышел из замка, и дыхание не сбилось, и никаких листьев в волосах.

— Все? — спросил Цуна, слабо фыркнув.

— Почти. — Занзас придвинулся ближе, отер щеку и нос — пальцы у него были горячие и слегка шершавые. — Даже физиономия в земле, как у нюхлера. Когда успел только.

Цуна смотрел снизу вверх — над головой Занзаса слегка качалась сосновая ветка, выше плыли в синеве облака, и тишина стояла такая, что отчетливо слышался плеск волн о берег, хотя какие в озере волны… На самом деле Цуна старался не смотреть на Занзаса, потому что от прикосновения сделалось вдруг очень странно. Так странно — наверное, если бы не измотался насмерть, бросило бы в жар. А если бы остались силы шевелиться, обязательно прикоснулся бы в ответ.

— Хороший щит, — негромко сказал Занзас. — Очень сильное Пламя. С таким Пламенем ты мог бы разнести к дементоровой бабушке целый город, если бы захотел. Но нападаешь никак. Отвлекаешься на атаку — ослабляешь защиту, а на выходе — ни сил, ни трупа врага. Продержаться сможешь долго, но если кто-то захочет тебя пробить, он подождет и пробьет. Это хреново.

— Потренируешь?

— Придется.

— Да ладно, не говори, что не хочешь, — губы сами собой разъехались в улыбку, и Занзас усмехнулся в ответ. Потрепал по волосам:

— Хочу.

— И я хочу. Было здорово, — честно сказал Цуна. А сам вдруг подумал, что и это «хочу», и «здорово» — не вся правда. Не только о спарринге. Он просто хочет быть рядом с Занзасом. Хочет намного больше, чем в детстве.

***

— Синьор Вонгола, сэр…

— Что еще?

— Госпожа директор просит вас зайти.

Занзас подобрался. Вряд ли старуха зовет без причины. Что тогда? Еще одно убийство? Он взглянул на Цуну. Тот уже более-менее пришел в себя, но вскакивать и нестись в замок был явно не в состоянии.

— Иду, — бросил Занзас, и домовик, поклонившись, исчез. Занзас поднялся, протянул руку. Мелкий ухватился за нее вполне даже крепко и рывком встал. После такого щита, по всем прикидкам, он должен был еще часа два валяться без сил, пожирать свой обожаемый шоколад килограммами и бледнеть при каждом усилии. Он и бледнел, но стоял уверенно. И слишком близко.

От этой идиотской мысли Занзас почувствовал раздражение. Там, на берегу, произошло много странного, о чем он предпочел бы не думать вовсе. Только об одной вещи, пожалуй, все же стоило — силы у мелкого было столько, что позавидовал бы, если б заранее не знал наверняка, что его время однажды придет. До совершеннолетия или после, но мелкий станет одним из сильнейших магов Италии, даже если пока еще не верит в собственные возможности. 

Занзас ждал этого долго, с самого знакомства, когда едва державшийся на ногах карапуз настойчиво дергал его за штанину и таращился с пола — хотел играть, потом на руки, потом снова играть, бесил до зеленых гоблинов. Теперь от того пацана осталось только Пламя и глазищи такого же цвета. Мелкий перестал быть мелким, Занзас вдруг это понял. Вернее, понял-то уже давно, а осознал сегодня, пока гнал его по берегу, почти не сдерживая силу, и смотрел, как щитовые чары наливаются знакомым оранжевым сиянием. Болван Емицу наверняка даже не знает, что сын уже в шаге от того, чтобы стать настоящим наследником Примо. Настоящим Вонголой. А Занзас теперь знал, и понятия не имел, что делать с этим знанием и с тем идиотским, почти пугающим желанием, которым накрыло так неожиданно и сильно, что пришлось остановиться раньше, чем планировал, — дотронуться, почувствовать тепло знакомого пламени и личное тепло Савады Цунаеши, который успел вырасти.

— Идти сможешь?

Цуна кивнул, и Занзас, вместо того, чтобы закинуть его на плечо или ухватить хотя бы под локоть, просто пошел рядом.

— Доберешься до комнаты, вызови эльфов и попроси жратвы и сладкого — быстрее восстановишься.

— Ага.

— Я к директрисе и обратно.

Занзас сорвался с места. Оставлять Цуну без присмотра было тревожно. Может, включилась та самая фамильная интуиция, которая у Занзаса работала через раз, слабо и непонятно, так что он привык не брать ее в расчет.

Макгонагалл обернулась, едва он открыл дверь. Похоже, в ожидании она металась по кабинету, словно раздраженная кошка, и Занзаса это позабавило бы, если бы не отчетливая аура растерянности и злости. Злость старухе шла, растерянность — нет.

— Взгляните, — Макгонагалл кивнула на стол.

Там, между аккуратными стопками бумаг и писем, рядом с недопитым чаем лежала крыса. Как закуска, едва не усмехнулся Занзас. Подошел ближе, достал палочку — проверить.

Обычная мертвая крыса, ни следа магии.

Макгонагалл не стала дожидаться вопросов. Сказала сухо, явно приложив усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки:

— Это был фамилиар. Его нашли в гостиной Гриффиндора, возле портрета Бригитты Безрассудной. Бригитта редко там бывает. Никто ничего не видел.

— Как те портреты, — пробормотал Занзас. — Досуха. Хозяин — Небо?

— Да, — кивнула Макгонагалл. — Колин Финч-Флетчли, первый курс. Я посмотрела его, с мальчиком все в порядке. Не считая… ну, вы понимаете, — она кивнула на крысиный труп. — Но получается, что…

— Теперь он убивает не только портреты, — закончил Занзас.

— Но как? — старуха стиснула пальцы перед грудью, будто удерживала себя от лишних движений, слов и эмоций. Занзас даже посочувствовал — не хотел бы он оказаться на ее месте. Куча детей, за которых ты отвечаешь, и нарисованный псих, который уже добрался до крыс и явно на этом не остановится.

— Не знаю. — Занзас ненавидел расписываться в собственном бессилии, но сейчас он действительно мало что мог. Даже идей, как выследить и поймать мудака, пока не было. — Возможно, магия портретов помогла ему обрести силу. Возможно, с ее помощью он может проклинать прямо с холста.

— Пламя Неба, — задумчиво сказала Макгонагалл. — Его Пламя.

— Сильнейшее.

— И редкое. Я поговорила со всеми студентами с Небом, их не так уж много сейчас, никто из них не видел странных портретов. Значит, мистера Саваду он выбирал осознанно.

— Он наследник Первого Вонголы, — нехотя сказал Занзас — и не увидел на лице старухи особенного удивления. Должно быть, Джотто поделился с Дамблдором, которого, кстати, сейчас не было на портрете. Занзас уже третий раз поглядывал на холст, но тот оставался пустым. — Волдеморту нужна сила, я уже говорил, он хочет воплотиться. А это лучший источник.

— Или сосуд, — Макгонагалл поморщилась. — Мы должны предотвратить его воплощение во что бы то ни стало. Хотелось бы избежать огласки и паники, но если другого выхода не останется… Если я не ошибаюсь, у нас не так уж много времени.

— Мало, — согласился Занзас. — Дайте мне сутки. Если ничего не изменится, обратитесь в свой аврорат. А пока придумайте что-нибудь, не знаю, вирус, ядовитые споры, да хоть утечку газа, чтобы дети остерегались ходить в одиночку и не бросали где попало своих животных. Особенно те, что с пламенем Неба. Если он добрался до крыс…

Макгонагалл поняла. Побледнела еще сильнее, поджала губы и отвернулась.

Занзас, не прощаясь, вышел, сбежал вниз по лестнице и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Мирцеллой.

— Мистер… Цунаеши… Савада! — выпалила та, задыхаясь, будто была живой и, неуклюже подобрав юбки, неслась сюда по всем коридорам и лестницам на своих двоих. Занзас застыл.

— Что?

— Ужасный человек! — воскликнула Мирцелла, заламывая руки. — В мой портрет! Я была у бедняжки Полли. А он пришел. И прямо у двери!

Дальше Занзас слушал уже на бегу. Чертовы лестницы ложились под ноги, будто чуяли, что спалил бы их нахрен, если бы вздумали уехать не туда. В ушах ревело пламя. Сквозь него доносился истерический голос Мирцеллы. Что-то про Бестера, распугавшего все портреты на первом этаже. Что-то про Цуну, который не откликается. Что-то еще, Занзас никак не мог разобрать. Магия бурлила внутри, обжигала незнакомым ужасом.

На последнем пролете от него шарахнулась какая-то малявка, вторая взвизгнула, отскакивая от края лестницы. Занзас оказался в своем коридоре одновременно с Мирцеллой. Цуна лежал у самой двери. Бестер стоял над ним, широко расставив лапы, и, ощерившись, рычал на пустой холст. Вокруг гривы искрило алым. Бестер был в ярости, и Занзас его понимал.

Цуна дышал, пульс на шее прощупывался отчетливо. Занзас не помнил, чтобы за последние годы радовался чему-нибудь так же сильно. От облегчения бросило в пот. С портрета продолжала голосить Мирцелла, что-то про бедного мальчика, кошмар Хогвартса и прекрасного тигра. Все еще полосатый от ярости Бестер прижимал уши и рычал уже на нее, а Занзас даже заткнуть дуру не мог — занят был. Толкнул ногой дверь, прошел через гостиную, уложил мелкого на кровать. Сел рядом, обхватил запястье, неосознанно продолжая считать пульс. Не сказал даже, прохрипел:

— Энервейт.

И выдохнул, только когда Цуна открыл глаза.

***

От руки Занзаса шло тепло. Билось пламенем в ладонь, растекалось по телу. Последнее, что помнил Цуна — холод. И, кажется, рычание Бестера, но в этом он уже не был уверен.

— Живой, — хрипло сказал Занзас. Разжал пальцы, и Цуна дернулся, пытаясь остановить. Поднять руку не получилось, даже пошевелиться.

— Не отпускай, — прошептал он.

Занзас понял. Вернул все как было, потом пощупал лоб, как мама в детстве, да так и оставил ладонь лежать там — не хуже компресса, только горячего. Тело казалось окоченевшим, такое только горячие компрессы и спасут. И еще эти руки.

— Чего хочешь? — спросил Занзас. — Чаю? Какао? Виски? Кофе в постель?

Если бы Цуна не слышал его голоса, решил бы, что шутит. Но Занзас был серьезен и очень встревожен. Но не спрашивал, что случилось, давал время.

— Тепло, — сказал Цуна. — Согрей.

Казалось, к телу возвращается способность не двигаться, а дрожать. Дышать стало легче, зато озноб бил такой, будто зимой в озере искупался. Хотя нет, тогда его отогрели быстро…

Невербальными согревающими чарами обожгло от макушки до пяток, Цуна чуть не заорал от неожиданности. А потом стало хорошо. Занзас поддерживал температуру, и Цуна чувствовал себя не то в печке, не то в камине, только огонь не обжигал. Потом Занзас замотал его в одеяло, снова наложил чары и ушел. Вернулся с подносом. «И в самом деле кофе в постель», — подумал Цуна, когда Занзас, подхватив его под затылок, прижал к губам стакан, одуряюще пахнущий травами.

— Согревающее. Пей.

Цуна пил медленно, крохотными глотками — каждый глоток прокатывался по горлу волной тепла и расходился по телу жаром. И такой же жар шел от ладони Занзаса — вверх к затылку, вниз по шее, по плечам, рукам, спине. Можно было представить, что это и правда Занзас…

Цуна замер, не додумав мысль, не проглотив очередной глоток зелья. Это желание — чтобы Занзас прикасался, чтобы чувствовать его руки — смущало все больше.

— Рассказывай, — сказал Занзас, когда зелье подействовало: загорелось лицо, проступила испарина на лбу, и захотелось выпутаться из одеяла.

— Я шел… не очень по сторонам смотрел, но… как будто мелькнуло что-то. Остановился, и… — Цуна прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить точно, и встреча с Томом представилась так отчетливо, что чуть не заорал. — Он вылез из портрета. Знаешь, так… как в ужастиках из телевизора вылезают. И, кажется, было невербальное силенцио. Или я просто рта открыть не мог. Не уверен. Я поставил щит. Только он не колдовал. — На горле будто снова ощутилась ледяная хватка. Цуна выпутал руки из одеяла, потер шею. — Я уронил палочку, и тут появился Бестер. Дальше не помню.

Занзас выругался, посмотрел пристально.

— Не колдовал. А что делал? Душил?

Цуна едва смог кивнуть. Потом все-таки выдавил:

— Да. И холодно было. Очень.

— Ебаный урод! Что он мог делать? — Занзас потер лицо, встал, прошелся по комнате. — Холодно. Лапы на горле. Ничего не можешь. Что-то мне это напоминает. Мать твою! — он обернулся резко. Никогда Цуна прежде не видел у Занзаса такого лица. Потрясение — вот что это было.

— Много знаешь о дементорах? — спросил Занзас, возвращаясь к кровати. — Они высасывали душу, и при контакте с ними многие чувствовали нечто похожее. А эта тварь вместо души сосет магию. Мне надо проверить. — Занзас достал палочку. Снова сел. — Покажешь?

— Конечно, — тихо согласился Цуна. — Смотри.

На этот раз Занзасу не пришлось искать нужные воспоминания — Цуна провалился в них сразу. В холодный ужас, отчаянную попытку защититься и понимание — «не сумею».

Том — Волдеморт — казался очень ярким, почти живым. Только просвечивал слегка, но не как призрак, а как рисунок, сквозь который смотришь на свет. Длинные холодные пальцы на шее, темный, засасывающий взгляд — слишком близко, не получается отстраниться! Довольная, торжествующая улыбка и быстрый промельк бледного языка — облизнулся он, что ли? Холод пережимает горло, не дает дышать, затягивает, как в ледяной водоворот.

И тут Цуну вытолкнуло на поверхность, в свет, в жизнь — к Занзасу. Он глубоко вдохнул, мгновенно согреваясь, поморгал, привыкая к яркому освещению.

— Тебе надо поесть, — очень спокойно сказал Занзас. Только отсветы пламени урагана в глазах выдавали, что до спокойствия ему, как до Австралии на метле. — А мне надо поговорить со старухой.

Появился домовик, водрузил Цуне на колени огромный поднос с едой. Ее было столько, что хватило бы минимум на троих. Занзас ушел в гостиную, загудело пламя в камине. Цуна не слышал всего, но Занзас говорил о портретах, о том, что надо снять все и засунуть куда-то. Голос Макгонагалл Цуна едва различал, но, кажется, она хотела подробностей. И, кажется, очень нервничала.

А Цуна был на удивление спокоен. Занзас придумал, что нужно делать, теперь все закончится. Можно есть горячее мясо, запивать сливочным пивом — с ума сойти, домовики принесли сливочное пиво для студента, ребята не поверят! Ребята… Цуна надеялся, что они не станут бродить в одиночку, но предупредить все равно было нужно. Хаято с Такеши… и вообще — всех… хотя всех, наверное, и так предупредит директор.

Интересно, поверили бы ему, если бы он рассказал о Томе раньше? На втором курсе, на третьем? Когда все это только начиналось, когда Волдеморт был слаб. Даже если бы не поверили — сейчас Цуна не думал бы о том, что ответственность за появление Волдеморта лежит только на нем. Если этот гад нападет на кого-нибудь еще…

Не нападет. Макгонагалл позаботится об учениках, а он, Цуна, поможет Занзасу поймать урода. Раз уж так вышло, что именно он видел Тома с самого начала и не поднял тревогу. Хотя как можно ловить портрет?

Едва задав себе этот вопрос, Цуна понял — как. Наверное, услышанные обрывки разговора помогли догадаться. Если снять все портреты, проверив, чтобы на холстах были только их законные обитатели, то Волдеморту некуда будет уйти с собственного холста. Все просто. Если только он не вышел из пространства портретов окончательно, когда напал на Цуну.

Теперь стало по-настоящему страшно. Если сейчас Волдеморт гуляет не по холстам, а по коридорам Хогвартса…

Вернулся Занзас, осмотрел ополовиненный поднос и, кажется, остался доволен.

— Жив, дееспособен, встать сможешь? Если нет, лучше лежи дальше. Обновлю чары, и здесь будет безопасно.

— А ты? — спросил Цуна. — Ловить пойдешь? — Оставаться одному не хотелось, хотя Занзасу он сейчас будет, наверное, только мешать. Помочь точно не сможет.

— Пойду осматривать портреты, прежде чем их засунут в подземелья. И предчувствую, что это затянется до ночи. Если хочешь, можешь позвать своих балбесов и уйти в башню, ее освободят в первую очередь. На вашем Гриффиндоре больше всего небесников.

— А остаться можно?

Цуна ждал ответа, сжав под одеялом кулаки — на удачу. Занзас не любил отвлекаться от сложных заданий, а это явно обернулось и сложным, и опасным. Его «не отходи ни на шаг» было только ради безопасности Цуны, и если в башне станет безопасно… А он хотел остаться с Занзасом. Слишком хотел. Потому что… не только потому что скучал.

Занзас, похоже, удивился. Он наверняка считал, что валяться одному гораздо хуже, чем валяться в компании друзей. Цуна согласился бы с ним, если б не было другой причины, которая перевешивала остальные. Но ни о чем спрашивать Занзас не стал, разбираться в природе чужих странностей у него не было времени, и еще утром Цуна обрадовался бы этому.

— Оставайся. Если появится Сквало, спроси, что он нарыл, или пошли за мной домовика.

— Ладно.

Занзас посмотрел на него, будто пытаясь прочитать что-то на лице. Взмахнул палочкой, обновляя согревающие чары. Потом развернулся, быстро, одним сложным движением зачаровывая комнату. Объяснил:

— Охранные и сигнальные. Если что, ори, услышу.

И ушел.

Закрылась дверь, и сразу стало очень тихо. И пусто. Цуна посмотрел на недоеденный обед, отставил поднос в сторону, лег, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Занзаса не будет до вечера. Лежать здесь одному и размышлять… о всяком? Наверное, стоит просто попытаться заснуть.

***

Портреты и не думали заканчиваться. Занзас матерился сквозь зубы, накладывая раз за разом проявляющие чары и пристально осматривая полотна. На недовольно бормочущих, испуганных, шумных, тихих, глухих, подслеповатых, старых, молодых, болтливых и молчащих волшебников он старался не обращать внимания. Но запястье уже ныло от монотонных повторяющихся движений, в глазах рябило от разнообразия лиц и красок, а башка раскалывалась от напряжения и разговоров.

Мельтешащие эльфы тоже раздражали, они таскали портреты к нему, а от него — вниз, в зачарованные по такому случаю подземелья. Старуха отвела им огромный кусок коридора и несколько комнат. Чары невидимости, звуконепроницаемости, охранные, сигнальные, чары расширения пространства. На подземелья навесили все что можно. Макгонагалл старалась не одна, подключила нескольких профессоров, и Занзас остался доволен. Если Волдеморт попадет туда, ему придется сильно постараться, чтобы выбраться.

Но на самом деле радоваться было рано. Всех переходов Хогвартса не знали, кажется, даже эльфы. Старый замок как будто достраивал себя сам. Комнаты, которых не было ни на одном плане, уводящие в никуда коридоры. И портреты, портреты, портреты — они прибавлялись здесь из века в век, от самого Основания. Чтобы осмотреть каждый закуток, нужна была уйма времени, даже домовикам. Как минимум, ночь.

Занзас зевнул не хуже Бестера — во всю пасть. Глаза слипались, мышцы требовали если уж не лечь и не сесть, то проявить хоть какую-нибудь нормальную активность вместо тупого стояния на одном месте и бесконечного повторения единственного движения палочкой.

Домовик подсунул следующий портрет. Дама в трауре с огромными черными глазами смотрела на Занзаса, как на забавного уродца. Прижимала к носу кружевной платок и улыбалась краем губ. Пока Занзас проверял фон — темную комнату с опущенными шторами и богатым бархатным пологом, она молчала. И только когда домовик потянул лапы — забрать, сказала тихо, но отчетливо:

— Ты слишком хорош для грязнокровки, мальчик. Силен и даже красив по-своему. Дикий.

— Ты еще кто? — огрызнулся Занзас. Ни на злость, ни на удивление, ни тем более на любезности его уже не хватало — слишком заебался с этими дурацкими картинами, которые иногда оказывались не в меру осведомленными.

— Неважно. Я чувствую в тебе кровь, древнюю, сильную, как твое Пламя. Она должна быть вкусной, — стерва плотоядно облизала губы. Занзас уже смирился с мыслью, что сейчас увидит клыки, но баба явно не была вампиршей, и теперь ее глаза откровенно смеялись.

— На месте Тома я бы выбрала твою кровь и твою магию. Полукровка, верно?

— Что ты знаешь? — Из-под траурного кружева на воротнике виднелась нежная белоснежная шея, и Занзас с удовольствием приставил бы к ней волшебную палочку, если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл.

— Не больше, чем все мы тут. Но если хочешь найти его раньше, чем умрет еще кто-то из теплых, попроси помощи у тех, кто между.

— Теплые это живые, — заторможенно пробормотал Занзас, пытаясь сообразить, что за загадки тут загадывает давно умершая баба.

— Мы тоже живые, — снова усмехнулась та. — А они — теплые.

— И кто же между?

— Те, кто не смог уйти, конечно.

— Призраки! — Это было похоже на озарение. Занзас обшарил взглядом коридор, будто надеялся увидеть сразу весь легион местных привидений. Не увидел ни одного и снова посмотрел на вдову, или кем она там была при жизни.

— Только они ходят сквозь стены и видят больше, чем мы, — сказала та и, отвернувшись, отошла к столику с раскрытой книгой. Уселась, как ни в чем не бывало, перевернула страницу. Подняла взгляд всего на мгновение. Сказала одними губами: — Не разочаруй меня, мальчик.

— Кто ты? — спросил Занзас, но ответа так и не дождался. Выругался, сунул портрет в лапы домовику и понял, что на сегодня с него хватит. Он заслужил хотя бы несколько часов отдыха. Домовики оставят портреты здесь, проверить их он сможет и утром. А сейчас надо сказать старухе о привидениях — пусть осмотрят весь замок от чердака до самого последнего чулана.

Макгонагалл выслушала, кивнула. Сказала:

— Дети в безопасности. Поодиночке никто в коридоры не выйдет, даже самые… — и замолчала, не договорив. Она казалась не просто уставшей, а постаревшей лет на двести.

— Хорошо. Завтра надо закончить.

Занзас, пока добирался до своей комнаты, понял, что тоже основательно прибавил в возрасте. Ему было, по большому счету, плевать на здешних обитателей, да и на всю Британию в целом — тоже. Но твари вроде Волдеморта реально угрожали не только отдельной стране. Занзас не хотел, чтобы такая зараза когда-нибудь появилась в Италии. Больной на всю голову мудак, повернутый на власти и бессмертии, может стать действительно опасным противником, если позволить ему вернуть хоть часть былой силы.

Мысли об этом мешали отвлечься, послать все к боггартам и расслабиться на несколько часов. С этим надо было срочно что-то сделать, и Занзас понял, что именно, когда вошел в гостиную. Огонь в камине не горел, в комнатах было тихо и темно, но Занзас отлично чувствовал знакомую силу — отпечаток пламени Неба. Мелкий спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Занзас зажег несколько свечей, присел на кровать и тронул его за плечо. Дождался осмысленности в глазах и спросил, почувствовав неожиданный азарт — будто возвращались силы, а на пороге уже маячило что-то хорошее.

— Собирайся. Мы идем в Хогсмид. Там есть где выпить после отбоя?

Мелкий зевнул и сел:

— Кажется, мадам Розмерта работает до полуночи, а «Кабанья голова» до утра. А ты… — он вдруг нахмурился, спросил серьезно: — Ты все здесь? Разобрался? Расскажешь?

— Да хрен там. — Занзас помрачнел, тряхнул головой, отгоняя снова полезшие мысли. И опять будто хлестнуло что-то, как кнутом подгоняли — торопись. Думать сейчас он собирался только о двух вещах — о виски где-нибудь подальше от замка. И о Цуне. Правда, вторая была совсем не безопасной, зато она не вызывала глухого раздражения и не давала повода усомниться в себе. В том, что он вернется в Италию, только уничтожив пока еще не красноглазого ублюдка окончательно, не оставив ни одного шанса вылезти снова.

— Завтра, — объяснил он. — У меня законный перерыв, и я собираюсь провести его с толком.

Цуна зевнул еще раз, тряхнул головой.

— А нас выпустят? Если нет, можно по потайному ходу.

— Ты знаешь человека, который рискнет меня не выпустить? — Занзас поднялся, расправил плечи. Жизнь показалась для разнообразия приятной. И на удивление интересной. Даже эта древняя руина неожиданно удивляла. И не только она. Занзас усмехнулся — вот и верь после этого слухам и собственным глазам. Примерный мальчик Савада Цунаеши, который не нарушал правил и даже дуэлей не устраивал, знал какие-то тайные ходы в злачные места. — Веди ходом. Я должен это увидеть.

Цуна широко улыбнулся:

— Я знаю два. Пойдем там, где интересней, да?

Занзас только фыркнул и подтолкнул его в спину.

***

Холл без портретов казался слишком пустым, незнакомым. Цуна и не замечал никогда, что тишина в Хогвартсе совсем не была тишиной. Перешептывание и смешки, шорох старинных парчовых одежд, лязг рыцарских доспехов — без всего этого собственные шаги звучали слишком громко, и делалось почему-то жутко.

Главную дверь замка Занзас открыл легким прикосновением палочки и так же закрыл, когда они вышли. Тишина снова стала живой — ветер, ночные шорохи, уханье сов над башнями.

— Туда, — Цуна свернул к Гремучей Иве. Об этом ходе знала вся школа — все же, как-никак, историческое место. Поэтому, устав отлавливать нарушителей, директриса попросту убрала сучок, останавливающий ветки. Цуна тогда был на втором курсе. А на четвертом Хаято изобрел заклинание, усыпляющее Иву ровно на одну минуту. Это оказалось даже удобней, чем было раньше — едва успеешь пролезть в подземный ход, как снаружи все становится как было.

Все это Цуна как раз успел рассказать, пока они шли к Иве. И заклинание получилось легко, хотя побаивался — вроде и выспался, но ощущал себя странно слабым. Ветки опустились, и Цуна проскользнул под их густой полог. Стукнул палочкой по стволу, и дерево с надрывным скрипом разошлось.

— Скорее, — Цуна протиснулся внутрь, не дожидаясь, пока лаз откроется полностью.

Занзас нырнул следом. Едва успел. Ожившая Ива хлестнула по проему, особенно юркая ветка почти умудрилась пролезть внутрь. Занзас зажег люмос и смотрел на это безобразие с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Забавная хрень, — сказал, усмехнувшись. — Но если б я знал, что ты заставишь меня ползать на брюхе и корячиться черт знает в каком отнорке, пошел бы через ворота.

— Через ворота дольше, — объяснил Цуна. — И не так интересно. Разве что из Запретного леса что-нибудь выскочит.

— А здесь кто выскочит? Заблудившийся нюхлер? — Занзас поднял палочку выше, направил свет вперед. — Ладно, мелкий, двинули. «Дольше» — это довод.

Идти след в след было бы удобнее, но как-то так получилось, что они пошли рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. Люмос Занзаса освещал проход ярко, до самых мелких корней, торчавших из земли, и до флоббер-червей в этих корнях. Но в десятке шагов впереди все равно сгущалась тьма, как будто она копилась здесь с самой войны, а то и раньше.

Цуна не любил это место. И бегать в Хогсмид через Визжащую хижину не любил, соглашался только за компанию с Хаято и Такеши. В детстве — боялся. Сам не знал, чего — то ли увидеть призрак Северуса Снейпа с разорванным горлом, то ли еще какого-нибудь неупокоенного духа. Других здесь быть не могло — уж слишком сильно все пропиталось магией умершего волшебника. Потом страх прошел, но дискомфорт остался.

— А место-то препоганое, — сказал Занзас. — Одна смерть, и никакой жизни. Чуешь, мелкий? Даже мох не растет.

Его плечо было теплым, горячим даже — Цуна чувствовал сквозь мантию. И грелся. Сила Занзаса, яркая, живая, ощущалась сейчас гораздо четче, чем накопившаяся за прошедшие годы гниль. С ним здесь даже дышалось легче.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Тут убили в войну одного человека. Волдеморт убил. Вон уже выход, видишь? Там это и случилось.

Перед входом в Визжащую хижину Занзас остановился. Потянул носом, будто улавливал какие-то особенные запахи и, отодвинув Цуну, полез вверх первым.

— Ты чего? — почти шепотом спросил Цуна. То ли оттого, что перестал ощущать тепло Занзаса, то ли из-за выражения его лица снова стало жутко. Занзас выругался — так потрясенно и зло, что это явно относилось не к Цуне. И он рванулся наверх следом.

Выскочил в пыльную, заросшую белесой плесенью прихожую, почти бессознательно отгородившись пламенем от витавшей здесь ауры смерти, и ткнулся носом Занзасу в спину.

— Не смотри, — глухо сказал тот.

Но было поздно, Цуна уже увидел.

Напротив входа, покосившись, висел портрет. Странно, почему они с ребятами не замечали его раньше? Хотя нет, рама здесь точно была, просто всегда пустовала. Но не теперь.

Человек, волшебник, лежал на боку, прижимая ладони к животу. Оттуда, кажется, лезли почерневшие внутренности. Мантия пропитана засохшей кровью, старинный паркет тоже в черной засохшей крови. На мертвом лице застыл ужас. Неподвижные глаза смотрели прямо на Цуну, как будто обвиняли в чем-то.

— Еще один.

Занзас шагнул ближе к портрету и взмахнул палочкой. Алые языки пламени поползли вверх, по раме, не касаясь стены. Затрещал и начал плавиться холст. Цуна вскрикнул — почудилось, что на картине кто-то закричал, взвыл от боли.

— Там есть кто-то? Кто-то еще?!

Занзас покачал головой.

— Память. Холста, красок, рамы. Волшебный портрет помнит хозяина. Он и сам живет. Хрень полная. Деревяшка, тряпка, а поди ж ты, воет. Надо дождаться конца. Убедиться, что сгорел. Иначе ублюдок может вернуться.

Он обернулся, шагнул к Цуне, плотно прижал к ушам ладони.

— Не слушай, — прочиталось по губам.

Цуна уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, закрыл глаза. Было и страшно, и жаль, и виноватым себя чувствовал. Потом вдруг представилось, как из огня выпрыгивает Волдеморт — мало ли, вдруг как раз сейчас решит навестить именно эту картину? Наверное, Цуна задрожал, потому что Занзас убрал руки, подцепил подбородок, заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Что такое?

Цуна сглотнул. Вой ввинтился в уши на невыносимой пронзительной ноте и вдруг стих. Совсем. Теперь только огонь трещал, дожирая остатки рамы.

— Уже все, — Цуна вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Но получился только какой-то жалкий всхлип. — Все… не вылезет.

— Ты приносишь удачу. Если бы не пошли этим ходом, ублюдок спрятался бы здесь, и ищи его.

— Пойдем отсюда, ладно?

— Наверху ты был? — спросил вдруг Занзас. — Там есть картины?

— Не помню…

— Подожди.

Ступени под весом Занзаса пронзительно скрипели. Цуна хотел пойти следом, но раздумал. Обхватил себя за плечи — в хижине было зябко — привалился к стене. Пользы от него там все равно никакой.

Занзас исследовал второй этаж тщательно. Цуна напряженно вслушивался в его шаги. Вздохнул спокойно, только когда снова заскрипели ступени. Судя по тому, что никто больше не выл, картин там не оказалось.

Занзас приблизился, усмехнулся не слишком весело:

— Ты пьешь огневиски? По-моему, самое время начать.

— Д-да, — выдохнул Цуна. — То есть нет, не пью. Но, по-моему, тоже… самое время. В «Кабанью голову»?

— Веди.

В «Кабаньей голове» они с ребятами были единственный раз. Неудачно попали — почти сразу их застукал там профессор Лонгботтом, и пришлось целую неделю отрабатывать, разбрасывая фестралий навоз по теплицам. Самое обидное, что они тогда и осмотреться толком не успели, не то что заказать чего-нибудь неразрешенного.

Наверное, если бы не погибший портрет, Цуна даже с Занзасом сюда не пошел бы. Но теперь перспектива отработки казалась мелочью. Нужно было выбросить из головы тот вой и мертвое тело в луже черной крови, и жуткое, хоть и не сбывшееся видение вылезающего из огня Волдеморта. Огневиски — значит, огневиски. Если Занзас считает, что это лучше каких-нибудь успокаивающих чар или зелий — значит, так оно и есть.

Цуна шел по улице, то и дело оглядываясь. Визжащая хижина стояла, как ни в чем не бывало, мертвая и погруженная в тишину. Если снаружи и слышали что-то, наверняка не обратили внимания — дурная слава о ней ходила еще до гибели там Снейпа.

Потом свернули в переулок, и ощущение давящей в спину темной ауры ушло. Впереди поскрипывала вывеска — кабанья голова на блюде. Окна домов были темными, люди давно уже спали, лишь окно таверны слабо светилось. И вдруг — от мысли, сколько школьных правил он сейчас нарушает — Цуне стало почти весело.

— Пришли, — сказал он. — Знаешь, хозяином здесь брат директора Дамблдора. Но все равно говорят, что это самая низкопробная забегаловка волшебного мира. Ну, не считая тех, что в Лютном переулке.

— Проверим, — ухмыльнулся Занзас.

***

В Лютном Занзас не был, но итальянских забегаловок, и волшебных, и маггловских, перевидал на своем веку много и мог с уверенностью сказать, что «Кабанья голова» — не самый плохой вариант. Да и разве можно ожидать от чопорных англичан пьяных воплей и скандалов гномов с кентаврами, например, битья посуды и плясок в лужах огневиски или стриптиза вейлы на заваленном окурками и объедками столе. Здесь все было чинно и почти благородно. Небольшой зал, таинственный полумрак, удобный для нескольких посетителей. Друг друга здесь не разглядывали, разве что косились без особого интереса.

Занзас выбрал столик между дверью и незанавешенным окном — самый стратегически удобный. Не то чтобы он собирался здесь кого-то выслеживать, драться или сбегать, но привычка брала свое. Да и вид отсюда был удачный. Занзас мог держать в поле зрения всех посетителей вместе с хозяином, лестницу на второй этаж и дверь.

Хозяин только цепко глянул из-под белых кустистых бровей и молча выставил на барную стойку бутылку огневиски и простую закуску. Брата Дамблдора Занзас бы в нем не признал, этот выглядел во всех смыслах проще, и все же угадывалось между ними что-то неуловимо общее.

— Аберфорт, — сказал мелкий шепотом. — Его зовут. Странный.

Занзас наполнил бокалы, поставил один перед Цуной. Тот все еще выглядел бледным и пришибленным, а Занзас понятия не имел, что с этим можно сделать. Самому было до сих пор тошно. Не любил Занзас лезть в тонкие материи, но вой этой хреновины все еще вызывал неприятное, тянущее чувство — вроде сожаления и сочувствия. Можно было вызвать домовика и отправить портрет к остальным трупам, но Занзас не видел смысла оттягивать неизбежный конец. Старуха вряд ли станет держать в школе коллекцию мертвых портретов, рано или поздно их постигнет та же участь, так не все ли равно.

— Выпьем, мелочь. За то, чтобы все мудаки сдохли в корчах, — сказал Занзас, поднимая свой бокал.

Цуна кивнул и отпил. Неумело и глупо, как воду или сливочное пиво — залпом. Закашлялся, выпучив глаза, замотал головой. Занзас протянул руку, похлопал по спине. Мелкий хватанул ртом воздух, сказал с чувством:

— Ну и гадость!

И тут же выпил еще. Уже осторожнее, по глотку, но с такой решимостью на лице, будто напиться вдрызг было сейчас вопросом жизни или смерти.

— Особо не усердствуй, — предостерег Занзас. — А то придется тебя обратно на горбу волочь. Или левитировать. А антипохмельного у меня с собой нет. Это пойло давно меня до похмелья не прошибает. Вот лютый абсент дядюшки Марко — другое дело. Какой хуйни он туда пихает, до сих пор не знает никто. Папаша однажды грозился прикрыть всю его лавочку, если не предоставит широкой общественности рецепт. Да хрен там. Фамильная тайна. Такая буря поднялась, что пришлось отступиться.

Занзас наполнил по новой и с хрустом разгрыз соленый сухарь. Закуска так себе. Стоило бы пойти и взять какой-нибудь еды посущественнее, но неожиданно стало лень. Пойло хоть и не валило с ног, но все-таки дурманило. Может, старый Аберфорт тоже подмешивал в него что-то фамильное, но результат Занзасу понравился. И то, что мелкий наконец порозовел и заблестел глазами, было одной из причин. Захотелось сгрести его в охапку, растормошить, слушать какую-нибудь незначительную, но отчего-то важную ерунду про школьные будни и выпускные экзамены.

Свой последний год Занзас помнил отчетливо. Сквало тогда совсем съехал с катушек — не отходил ни на шаг, то бой ему, то какое-нибудь очередное дурацкое пари. После того, как ему отказали в досрочной сдаче, совсем спятил. Не хотел оставаться в проклятой школе ни дня. Занзас еле его утихомирил. Ругань и драка тогда вышла знатная. Сквало до сих пор ржал как умалишенный, вспоминая. Еще бы — такие страсти. Занзас потом две недели не мог свести фингал и регулярно харкал слизнями. Но оно того стоило. Белобрысый придурок все-таки доучился.

Занзас понятия не имел, зачем все это рассказывает мелкому. Но тот слушал, и как будто даже с интересом. Сидел то в пол-оборота, и тогда Занзас жалел, что не видит его глаз, то вдруг оборачивался, и тогда оранжевое золото сверкало из-под ресниц, отблески от старого камина подсвечивали щеки, и Занзасу хотелось коснуться, прижать пальцем приподнятый уголок губ, обвести по контуру, посмотреть, как изменится расслабленный, слегка затуманенный взгляд.

И не было бы ни одного повода сдерживаться, если б на месте мелкого был кто-то еще. Занзас не слишком любил отказывать себе в простых нехитрых радостях: выспаться, поесть, выпить, отдохнуть с комфортом, трахнуться, не особо заморачиваясь о последствиях. Не так уж много у него оставалось свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на мозгоебство. Но в варианте с мелким все сразу запутывалось, и при попытке распутать начинала болеть башка. Занзас сдерживался и знал, что ни за что не потянет к нему лапы. Только вот мелкий вместо того, чтобы помочь, делал все наоборот — тянулся сам, хотел быть рядом так сильно и настойчиво, что Занзас не мог не позволить. И в этом его недавнем «а остаться можно?» было столько надежды, что даже совсем тупой идиот заподозрил бы неладное. А еще вспоминался разговор перед первой легилименцией. Чего-то тогда мелкий опасался. Какие могут быть тайны у восемнадцатилетнего примерного пацана? Теперь Занзас даже жалел, что не полез глубже, не выяснил сразу — сейчас не пришлось бы морочиться.

Цуна протянул опустевший бокал, и Занзас, покачав головой, сказал:

— Хватит с тебя. Пока еще соображаешь.

Уже выпитого мелкому явно хватало. Захмелел, но мозги не уехали, только пацанячья неловкость и неуверенность куда-то делись. Да и пришибленным он больше не казался. Слушал треп Занзаса, смеялся то к месту, то невпопад, вставлял всякое путаное «а вот мы с ребятами».

— Что ж мне, просто так сидеть, пока ты пьешь? — резонно возразил мелкий. — Пошли тогда к Розмерте.

Встал, покачнулся, схватился за стол. Все же и того, что уже вылакал, ему было много.

Занзас помнил: «мадам Розмерта работает до двенадцати», — а по ощущениям время близилось к двум. Но возражать не стал. Мелкий с таким энтузиазмом двинул к двери — даже прямо, ни разу не съехав с траектории, что Занзас просто поднялся следом. Взял у Аберфорта еще бутылку и отсыпал горсть галлеонов сверх платы — виски все-таки оказался хорошим и стоил того.

Цуна ждал уже на улице, взглянул нетерпеливо, будто ему жизненно важно было попасть к Розмерте прямо сейчас. Занзас усмехнулся — ну-ну, посмотрим, что дальше. И тут вспомнил о долге. Идея показалась забавной. Самое время как следует развлечься. Да и Цуне после разочарования у Розмерты будет чем утешиться.

***

Цуна и не думал, что уже настолько поздно. Вроде бы вышли из Хогвартса вечером — может быть, сразу после отбоя. В Визжащей хижине долго не задержались, в «Кабаньей голове» тоже вряд ли сидели больше часа. Ну, если и больше, то ненамного. Но двери «Трех метел» оказались закрыты, а окна — темны, и тишина вокруг стояла такая, будто людей здесь вовсе не осталось.

— Сколько времени? — растерянно спросил Цуна. — Разве уже есть полночь?

— Часа два, — ответил Занзас. Отхлебнул из бутылки, добавил: — Мелкий, в полночь я был у вашей директрисы, а ты сладко спал.

— Может, постучаться? — Цуна растерянно почесал в затылке.

— Давай, устрой пьяный дебош, — заржал Занзас. Опустил руку Цуне на плечо, развернулся. — Пойдем. Есть одна идейка.

— Пойдем, — согласился Цуна. Вот так, почти привалившись к боку Занзаса, ощущая всем телом идущее от него тепло, он пошел бы хоть в Запретный лес, хоть ловить Волдеморта. Но все же спросил: — А куда?

— Понятия не имею. Где тут у вас залежи шоколада? Я тебе должен, помнишь?

— Ва-ау! В «Сладкое королевство»! — Цуна засмеялся. Все эти нападения, портреты и прочая фигня — он совсем забыл о собственном выигрыше. А Занзас помнил, и это было здорово. — Но… подожди, там же тоже закрыто…

— Веди, — Занзас многообещающе усмехнулся. Стало интересно — он явно что-то задумал.

— Здесь недалеко, — Цуна развернулся. — Знаешь, а ведь туда тоже есть ход из Хогвартса. В подвал. О нем мало кто знает. Вот хозяин знает, но помалкивает. Все-таки ему оставляют деньги за то, что берут из подвала. А еще говорят, что из «Кабаньей головы» тоже, но туда никак не пробраться, если Аберфорт не позволит. И ведет он в Выручай-комнату, а она запечатана после Адского огня. Хорошо запечатана, Хаято как-то хотел открыть, не получилось, даже места нужного не нашел.

— Я смотрю, от вас проложены ходы ко всем стратегическим местам, — расхохотался Занзас. — Если здесь есть бордель, то и туда наверняка можно попасть прямиком из чьей-нибудь спальни.

— О борделе не слышал, — признался Цуна.

— Неужели даже старшекурсники не болтают? Как-то скучно вы тут живете. А вот мы на шестом… — Занзас замолчал, хмыкнул, разглядывая темную витрину с башнями разноцветных коробок, с огромными полосатыми леденцами и веерами всевозможных шоколадных плиток. — Неплохо. Малявок отсюда, должно быть, за уши не оттащишь. Да и не малявок тоже, — он весело покосился на Цуну и вытащил палочку. — Да. Хорошо занавесились. Сигнальные спец ставил, орать будут так, что разбудят всю округу. Стой смирно. Сейчас.

Занзас сунул Цуне в руки бутылку и мягко двинулся вокруг здания. Цуна смотрел вслед, пока он не скрылся за углом. Потом осталось только слушать, но тишину спящей деревни нарушало лишь далекое уханье сов. Время то ли текло слишком медленно, то ли вовсе остановилось, и Цуна уже подумывал, не отхлебнуть ли из бутылки — пить больше не хотелось, но всякую ночную жуть огневиски прогоняло здорово, а стоять здесь одному было и вправду жутко. Возвращалось ощущение тяжелого взгляда в спину, хотя Визжащая хижина отсюда едва виднелась самым краем крыши.

А может, не пить, а просто пойти следом? Да, правда! Вдруг с Занзасом что-нибудь…

Что такого страшного могло случиться с крутым бойцом возле самого обычного деревенского магазинчика, Цуна придумать не успел — Занзас появился из-за угла, махнул рукой.

Оказалось, он нашел что-то вроде служебного входа. Правда, Цуна очень сомневался, что его оставили бы нараспашку. Наверняка защищали не хуже главного. Цуна нырнул в темноту, в запах ванили, карамели и шоколада — сладкий, расслабляющий, он навевал массу приятных воспоминаний, и Цуна на секунду зажмурился. Голову тут же повело, как будто только что осушил еще один бокал залпом.

Занзас тоже вошел, закрыл дверь и взмахнул палочкой, зажигая разноцветные фонарики на стенах. Объяснил:

— Снаружи не увидят, — и добавил, усаживаясь на стул с веселенькой красно-зеленой полосатой спинкой — под цвет гигантского леденца: — Давай, выбирай.

Цуна даже растерялся. Коробки с шоколадными лягушками, ящики шоколадных плиток, упаковки вафельных котлов с жидким шоколадом… Хотелось всего сразу, а с другой стороны — Занзас обещал обеспечить его шоколадом до каникул, а до каникул Цуна мог съесть очень много.

— Ты разоришься, — усмехнулся он. Прищурился, прицеливаясь, и наложил уменьшающие чары сразу на всю пирамиду ящиков за витриной с шоколадом. Огляделся, снял с крючка полотенце, которым хозяин протирал стекла, трансфигурировал в рюкзак. Груда уменьшенных ящиков и коробок поместилась в него как раз.

— Я смотрю, виски не мешает тебе колдовать. Молодец, мелкий. — Занзас оглядел пустое пространство, оставшееся от товара, хмыкнул: — Ты прав, налички не хватит. Придется оставить чек.

— И перестань уже называть меня мелким! — возмутился вдруг Цуна. — Я вырос!

Занзас положил на прилавок чек, обернулся. Смотрел, и Цуна не отводил взгляда, почему-то надеясь, что Занзас сам прочтет все, что никак не получается сказать. Легилименцией, интуицией, как угодно. Теперь не было страшно, что узнает. Похоже, огневиски вообще отшибало способность бояться.

— Дело ведь не в том, что ты вырос, верно?

Цуна закрыл глаза, привалился к прилавку. Легилиментить Занзас его не будет, а интуиция… он не раз говорил, что фамильная интуиция Вонголы работает у него слабо. Что он предпочитает верить фактам, а не чувству, на которое нельзя положиться. Зато Цуну эта самая фамильная интуиция выручала не раз. И сейчас она вопила во весь голос, настаивала, требовала — сказать. Признаться, и будь что будет.

— Я вырос, — повторил Цуна. — Только… Помнишь, ты сказал, что мне пора уже девчонок тискать? Я пробовал. Фигня. Занзас, это ведь очень плохо, что я не по девчонкам? И ты… Раньше, кажется, было не так. А теперь… Когда ты рядом. Когда дотрагиваешься. Даже когда смотришь, вот как сейчас… Я хочу… Ужасно хочу попробовать, как это — целоваться с тем, кто тебе нравится до одури. И мне плевать, что это не какая-нибудь девчонка, а мой почти что старший брат. Так нельзя, да? Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Не могу так больше!

Наверное, это все огневиски виновато, думал он, чувствуя, как захлестывает отчаяние и подступают к глазам слезы. То жутко, то весело, то море по колено, да еще и выбалтываешь такое, в чем сам себе не мог признаться прямо. Он знал, что Занзас не выдаст его тайну, даже если развернется и уйдет. Но сейчас было плевать, пусть хоть все узнают — лишь бы не ушел. Не отвернулся.

Первый раз в жизни Цуна боялся верить собственной интуиции. Это был совсем новый, незнакомый страх. Гораздо худший, чем от Волдеморта. Все-таки Волдеморт — враг, и сильный враг, его нормально бояться, даже если не собираешься бежать от драки. Совсем другое — ждать, что скажет важный для тебя человек, услышав такое признание.

— Может, надо было промолчать, — сказал Цуна. — Но я не мог. Так было бы нечестно, правда?

***

Признание далось мелкому тяжело. Занзас видел, чувствовал не просто волнение — почти панику. И никакого облегчения слова ему не принесли. Он смотрел с таким отчаянием, будто ждал смертного приговора. Чего испугался? Презрения? Авады в лоб? А еще казалось, что отпусти он себя хоть немного, кинулся бы на шею, вцепился в мантию, как будто думал, что Занзас плюнет ему под ноги и сбежит подальше. Но вместо этого мелкий цеплялся за прилавок и стоял на месте. Ждал, опять побледневший, взъерошенный, с лихорадочным взглядом и рюкзаком, доверху набитым шоколадом. Бестолочь, с внезапной нежностью подумал Занзас и шагнул к нему. Сгреб в охапку, прижал к себе, провел ладонью по мягким, пушистым волосам на макушке, чувствуя, как медленно, словно не веря, расслабляется в его руках напряженное тело.

А мелкий прижимался к нему и дышал. Молчал, голову не поднимал, будто не осталось сил ни заговорить, ни в глаза посмотреть.

— И много парней тебе нравилось? — как можно нейтральнее спросил Занзас.

— Какая разница? — горько спросил тот. — Я же не идиот, чтобы объявлять о таких вещах всяким придуркам. Когда я это понял… знаешь, не очень весело было. И не думал я о ком-то из ребят… вот так. Больше о том, почему с девчонками не ладится. Сначала все надеялся, что мне просто не везет, ну, знаешь, девчонки не те, или я что-то не так делаю.

— И что изменилось? Может, и вправду не те? — Занзас фыркнул, не сдержавшись, добавил: — Тебе что, нравились одни сплошные придурки? Это подрывает мою самооценку.

— Да нет, это я так, — хмыкнул мелкий. — Нормальные они. Просто им-то девчонки нужны. А мне не нужны слухи. А изменилось… да ну тебя, правда, с такими вопросами! Любой кретин бы понял, что к чему, когда пробуешь дрочить на сиськи Мелинды Грейс, а кончаешь, представляя задницу Тоби Флинта!

Занзас так ярко это представил, что заржал. Выпустил мелкого из рук, отодвинулся. Тот смотрел укоризненно, но Занзас не собирался строить серьезную, сочувствующую мину, скалился от души.

— Папаша твой не знает, конечно? — спросил, но ответа не ждал, склонился ниже, положил руки на плечи, сказал: — Ну, давай. Делай что хотел. Целуй. На правах — как ты там меня обозвал? — старшего брата покажу и расскажу все, что знаю. А мелким все равно будешь, потому что мне так нравится.

Занзас ухмыльнулся, знал, как выглядит сейчас — угрожающим, опасным, на щеках расползаются горячие темные шрамы — память о детской глупости, и не сведешь ведь, магическая хрень. А мелкий таращился с восторгом, и зрачки у него расширялись, и взгляд плыл.

— Давай же, ну. Взрослый.

Он и выдал. Обхватил руками за шею, потянул на себя и сам потянулся навстречу. Губы нашел уверенно, сразу ясно, не первый в жизни поцелуй. А что дальше делать, явно не знал. Занзас заржал бы снова от всей этой нелепой ситуации, оттого что сам волнуется хрен знает с какого перепугу, оттого что происходит все черт знает где — во взломанном магазине посреди шоколадных лягушек. Расскажешь кому — не поверят.

Но смех не шел, вместо него рвалось из горла почти звериное рычание. И желания были темными, собственническими — присвоить, забрать то, что так доверчиво предлагают. А мелкий именно что предлагал. Льнул, верил, хотел. И Занзас не стал мучить ни его, ни себя. Губы поддались сразу, раскрылись, впуская. Затылок удобно лег в ладонь. Занзас притянул Цуну ближе, вплотную к себе, тот судорожно вдохнул, выдохнул в рот и ответил.

А потом нервно облизывал губы и смотрел с нескрываемой жадностью и разочарованием — мало было. Занзас его понимал. В другом месте, при другом раскладе ни за что бы не отпустил. Аж руки свело от нежелания. Пугать мелкого грубым трахом прямо на прилавке Занзас не рискнул, а вдруг бы тот спьяну не испугался? Он поднял свалившийся на пол рюкзак, повесил ему на плечо.

— Пошли отсюда.

Мелкий быстро кивнул:

— Ага. Застукают еще.

«Если это все, что тебя беспокоит, могу поставить маскирующие», — чуть не сказал Занзас. Сдержался — мелкий вполне мог повестись на слабо. Запер магазин, навесил обратно сигналку, а когда обернулся к Цуне, тот выпалил:

— Занзас, ты ведь не шутил, правда?

— О чем? — Занзас усмехнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Они стояли одни посреди темной извилистой улицы, которая по выходным наверняка кажется совсем тесной от малявок, глазеющих на витрины. — Шоколад не отберу, не бойся.

Беззаботный небрежный тон давался не так уж легко, но это был единственный способ отвлечься. Начни Занзас объяснять на пальцах, насколько он не шутил, далеко бы они не ушли. Но мелкий явно хотел добраться до сути прямо сейчас. Занзас, вздохнув, отобрал у него свою бутылку — надо же, не забыл в магазине, — глотнул и увлек Цуну в переулок. Не тот, из которого пришли, поуже и потемнее. Отсюда вроде бы тоже можно было добраться до хижины.

— Вот сейчас точно шутишь, — пробормотал мелкий.

— Когда целовал тебя, не шутил, — все-таки сказал Занзас, положив ладонь ему на шею сзади, над ярким гриффиндорским шарфом. Пальцы коснулись кожи, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отдернуть руку. Отпил еще. Невинное прикосновение почему-то действовало совсем не невинно.

— Когда говорил, что покажешь и расскажешь — тоже? — Цуна развернулся, обхватил за плечи. Как будто полез целоваться, но в последний миг остановился.

— Иди смирно, — хрипло велел Занзас, чуть не до хруста сжимая пальцы на бутылке. — Если не хочешь оказаться в каких-нибудь облезлых кустах. Ты не хочешь, мелкий, поверь мне.

— Верю, — помолчав немного, легко согласился тот. Пошел рядом, придерживая лямки рюкзака. Лица в темноте разглядеть не мог, но, похоже, ему и голоса хватило, чтобы понять все правильно. Фамильная интуиция, она даже пугала иногда — раньше, когда мелкий и в самом деле был глупой мелочью. Теперь оказалась кстати.

Больше Занзас до него не дотрагивался. Даже странно, что еще пару часов назад это казалось естественным, привычным и ни к чему не обязывающим. Хлопнуть по спине, приобнять за плечи, потрепать по макушке. Теперь, когда не подозревал, а знал, когда мелкий преподнес ему себя почти что на блюде, со всеми потрохами и страхами, оставаться по-прежнему уже не могло. Занзас даже немного жалел об этом, но предвкушение было сильнее. Оно будто проверяло на прочность: сможешь сдержаться? Занзас знал, что сможет, но только до определенной точки, которую Цуна поставит сам, когда сочтет нужным. Судя по его энтузиазму, это самое «когда» не заставит себя ждать.

Так и шли — рядом, но не вместе. Мелкий тоже о чем-то думал, молчал, и это было к лучшему — Занзас сомневался, что сейчас подходящее время для слов.

Когда добрались до хижины, мозги немного проветрились и встали на место. Одного взгляда на мелкого уже было недостаточно, чтобы в башку сразу лезло всякое, откровенное и яркое. Да и сама атмосфера здесь не располагала к мыслям о сексе. Цуна тоже напрягся, нахмурился, через комнату с прахом портрета пронесся так, что только мантия взметнулась. В проходе тоже не медлил, торопился — к воздуху, свежему осеннему ветру. А может, к комнате с единственной кроватью, в которой наверняка собирался провести остаток сегодняшней ночи. Кровать узкая, на одного. Можно трансфигурировать, подумал Занзас, ныряя под застывшие ветки психованного дерева. А потом решил, что им вряд ли будет тесно.

***

Холодный ночной ветер, темная аура Визжащей хижины и стылый мрак подземного хода выветрили огневиски напрочь, так что в Хогвартс Цуна вернулся очень трезвым и слегка испуганным. Слишком много острых ощущений для одной ночи — портрет с выпущенными кишками, вой погибающей в огне картины, «Кабанья голова», весь шоколад «Сладкого королевства». И признание. И то, как на это признание ответил Занзас.

Если бы не огневиски, Цуна не рискнул бы так откровенно вывалить на него всю правду. В тот момент он хотел всего лишь быть честным. Потому что Занзас не слепой и не дурак и наверняка уже заметил, как Цуна реагирует на его прикосновения. И, наверное, потому еще, что Цуна слишком боялся именно его презрения. Так боялся, что предпочел бы получить худшее сразу, чем мучиться неопределенностью.

В жизни Цуны еще не было человека, на близость которого он реагировал настолько остро. Чтобы бросало в жар от легкого касания и самого тянуло коснуться, чтобы желание, смущение и паника доводили до полного замешательства. Никогда. Ни от сисек Мелинды Грейс, ни от задницы Тоби Флинта, ни от всех прочих задниц и сисек он не ощущал и десятой доли таких эмоций. Если бы он еще сомневался в себе, теперь точно все стало бы ясно.

А ответ Занзаса до сих пор казался сном. И это его «покажу и расскажу все», и поцелуй, и единственное «взрослый». Рука на шее и пальцы в волосах. «Не шутил». И последнее — «если не хочешь оказаться в каких-нибудь облезлых кустах», — сказанное жадно и скованно, так, что Цуна мгновенно забыл о собственном ошеломлении, ощутив все смятение Занзаса.

То ли атмосфера Визжащей хижины еще не отпустила, то ли с Волдемортом и в Хогвартс проникли ее отголоски, но пустой, с голыми стенами холл навевал жуть, и в комнату Занзаса Цуна едва ли не вбежал, как в безопасное убежище. Остановился, лишь когда Занзас зажег свечи на люстре. Скинул рюкзак, поставил у стены и только потом обернулся, как будто оттягивал мгновение, когда снова посмотрит Занзасу в глаза.

Он не знал, что теперь делать. Это был уже не страх, страх остался там, за дверью, в темном коридоре, где сегодня вечером — а казалось, что давным-давно, в прошлой жизни — Цуну, совсем как те портреты, чуть не убил Волдеморт. Рядом с Занзасом Цуна не боялся, самого Занзаса не боялся тем более. Просто казалось невероятно глупым стоять и ждать — то ли еще одного поцелуя, то ли чего-то большего. Скорей всего — большего. Даже если бы не было того обещания и тех слов, Цуна чувствовал, знал — Занзасу тоже не хватило.

Подошел Бестер, боднул мордой в живот, будто чувствовал растерянность и подталкивал к действиям, только вот к каким? Цуна погладил его по лбу, задел мягкое ухо и поднял голову. Занзас смотрел на него, приподняв бровь, то ли удивлялся чему-то, то ли ждал. Спросил, зашвырнув мантию в кресло:

— Идем? Или ты тут ночевать собрался?

— Идем, — тихо ответил Цуна. Сердце заколотилось, и, кажется, он покраснел так сильно, что не заметить было просто невозможно. Но Занзас ничего не сказал. Наверное, давал время передумать, отступить. Цуна подошел к нему, потянулся к губам, но целовать первым не стал. Просто повторил: — Конечно, идем.

Занзас опустил ладони на плечи, провел большим пальцем по шее, ласково и щекотно, склонился ближе и остановился, ощупывая взглядом. А Цуна смотрел в ответ. Не надо было даже видеть, как снова темнеет широкий шрам на щеке, нетерпение и так ощущалось отчетливо, всей кожей.

— У тебя был шанс, и ты его упустил. Если передумаешь потом, сам пойдешь спать в кресло или на коврик. С Бестером.

— Не передумаю, — Цуна обхватил Занзаса за шею, ткнулся губами в губы. Получилось неловко, почти нелепо, как будто первый раз в жизни целуется. Но ведь и вправду — так было с ним в первый раз. Потому что впереди маячило продолжение — что-то большее, чем обжиматься с девчонкой в нише темного коридора или на площадке Астрономической башни, тайком глазеть на задницы соседей по спальне, дрочить, прикрывшись пологом и звуконепроницаемыми чарами…

— Мелкий… — Занзас отстранился резко, почти втолкнул его в спальню. Ругнулся сквозь зубы, сорвал с себя рубашку, отшвырнул, не глядя. Когда он начал снимать брюки, Цуна спохватился, торопливо размотал шарф, стянул через голову мантию. Посмотреть, как раздевается Занзас, и хотелось, и смущало до паники. И почему-то радовало, что тот заторопился, что ему не терпится. Теперь Цуну уже не тревожили всякие глупые «вдруг он станет меня презирать». Исчез куда-то даже мучивший весь год вопрос, сильно ли плохо то, что он не по девочкам. Проблемно — да, достаточно подумать о том, что он еще должен дать семье наследников. Но раз Занзас от него не отвернулся — значит, не плохо. А проблемы… ну, мало ли в жизни проблем. Решатся как-нибудь. Волдеморт, вон, проблема куда более страшная, и к тому же срочная.

Пальцы путались в мелких пуговицах рубашки, почему-то снова стало холодно. Занзас бесшумно подошел со спины, обхватил крепко, сказал в шею:

— Давай я.

Цуна прижался к его груди, отвел руки назад, обхватывая ладонями его бедра. Занзас был теплый. Надежный. И, похоже, он успел раздеться совсем. С пуговицами у него получилось гораздо быстрее. Рубашка распахнулась, и Цуна вздрогнул от прикосновений к голой коже. А Занзас уже расстегивал ремень, тянул молнию, дотрагивался до паха едва заметно, будто берег, но Цуне хватило и этого. Возбуждение из приглушенного сразу сделалось острым до головокружения. Цуна закусил губу, стараясь не двигаться — надо же хотя бы успеть раздеться! Но ни дышать тише и медленнее, ни справиться с мелкой, будто от озноба, дрожью не получалось.

Брюки съехали до щиколоток, Занзас сдернул вниз трусы, и Цуна зажмурился, чтобы не видеть собственный качнувшийся член. Хорошо, что Занзас стоял сзади — смотреть сейчас ему в лицо Цуна тоже не хотел, и так уши жгло от глупого смущения. Взрослый, да уж.

Он переступил ногами, на ощупь выпутываясь из одежды, и глубоко вдохнул.

— Холодно? — спросил Занзас, широко оглаживая ладонями бока и бедра. — Сейчас согрею. Три шага до кровати. Давай.

Три шага, откинуть полог, ладонь Занзаса, легко гладящая живот, только что стоял, и уже лежит, губы на шее, прикосновения к члену, и горячая кожа Занзаса под его собственными пальцами — Цуна не слишком понимал, что делает, да и не старался понимать. Как будто он — какая-нибудь щепка в потоке, а Занзас — течение, и нужно только держаться на плаву и двигаться туда, куда тебя несет. Занзас больше ни о чем не спрашивал, не говорил, даже дышал почти неслышно, и в кромешной тьме под пологом остались только ощущения. Цуне это нравилось.

Нравилось, как Занзас целует, задерживая губы на коже, прихватывая и отпуская мочку уха, легко обводя сосок. Цуна и не представлял никогда, что целовать можно и вот так — везде, долго, невероятно возбуждающе. Он вцепился в простыню, сминая ткань в кулаках, боясь шевелиться.

Занзас провел ребром ладони между бедер, вынуждая немного раздвинуть ноги, коснулся промежности, и Цуна все-таки не смог сдержаться, неосознанно подался навстречу. Это было слаще любого шоколада — горячие, уверенные, удивительно осторожные пальцы там, где раньше Цуна касался себя только сам. Занзас даже не дрочил — дотрагивался, обводил, слегка надавливал, а Цуна метался, захлебываясь собственным дыханием, выгибался под его руками, запрокидывая голову и жалко всхлипывая. Знал — еще совсем немного, и все.

— Давай, мелкий. Кончи, — вдруг тихо сказал Занзас и сжал пальцы.

Что бывает вот так, Цуна тоже не представлял. Самому себе привык дрочить долго, почти мучительно подходя к разрядке, а сейчас — мало того, что довели до ручки легкие, осторожные прикосновения, так еще и вправду кончил только от того, что Занзас…

— Занзас… — он всхлипывал, содрогаясь от невероятного, небывало сильного удовольствия, крепко жмурясь, тонул во вспыхнувшем под веками огне и бессильно обмяк, когда это закончилось. Показалось, что теперь целую вечность не сможет пошевелиться, будет только дышать, приходя в себя. И уже хотелось — снова.

Почувствовал холодок очищающих чар в паху и на животе, а потом Занзас натянул на него одеяло и лег рядом. Обхватил поперек груди, притянул к себе спиной. Вздохнул в макушку.

— Спи. Часа три осталось от силы.

Подействовало не хуже сонного зелья — Цуна успел только подумать, как рядом с Занзасом тепло, и провалился в мягкий, спокойный и нестрашный сон.

***

Цуна спал, обхватив подушку. Занзас несколько секунд слушал его дыхание — спокойное, тихое — и думал о том, что случилось ночью. Член предсказуемо начал твердеть. Занзас потер глаза, поморгал — чертовски сложно было заставить себя проснуться. Пары часов ему никогда не хватало, а в этот раз не урвал даже столько: сначала ждал, когда мелкий уснет покрепче, потом дрочил, стараясь не разбудить, а после снова и снова прокручивал в башке сценарий убийства красноглазого ублюдка.

Теперь опять хотелось дрочить. Еще поесть, закинуться кофе и остаться в кровати, не выпуская мелкого из рук до обеда, а еще лучше — до вечера. Занзас, зевая во всю пасть, опустил босые ступни на холодный пол. Взбодриться не помогло, только настроение испортилось окончательно. А сияющая морда Джотто на портрете в гостиной стала последней каплей. Занзас разом вспомнил весь гоблинский мат, рявкнул на попавшегося под ноги Бестера и взорвал магией какую-то стеклянную хрень на камине, так что осколками засыпало весь пол. Опомнившись, захлопнул дверь в спальню и снова выругался, громко, от души, чтобы еще чего-нибудь не взорвать.

— И тебе доброе утро, — просиял понимающей улыбкой Джотто, и Занзасу в очередной раз захотелось его придушить. Он застыл напротив, в ярости сжимая кулаки и зубы. Голый, злой, со стояком, охуенное, должно быть, зрелище. Зато, блядь, проснулся окончательно.

— Какого ебаного хрена ты тут забыл? — процедил Занзас, стараясь не сорваться на рык. — Кто тебя сюда притащил? Как?

— Было трудно, — Джотто покаянно опустил глаза, и вид при этом имел такой невинный, ангельский прямо, что какой-нибудь лопух повелся бы, простил сразу, посочувствовал, еще и сам извиняться бы начал. Но Занзас отлично знал, с кем имеет дело, поэтому молча ждал, прожигая взглядом портрет.

— Пришлось нарушить сотню правил и применить к домовику Империо. Впрочем, Альбусу я все объяснил, и он не слишком сильно возражал.

— Так. — Занзас почувствовал, как ярость отступает, и в кровь вместо нее вливается знакомый азарт. — Ты что, тоже жрал крыс?

Джотто едва заметно поморщился, а потом рассмеялся, заразительно, по-мальчишески, как умел только он. Занзас с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заржать следом. Первый Вонгола с окровавленной крысой в зубах представился так ярко, будто Занзас видел его своими глазами.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Джотто вдруг оперся руками на раму и подмигнул с видом заправского заговорщика, сказал тише: — Но когда вокруг столько магии, глупо не воспользоваться случаем.

Занзас закатил глаза.

— Вылезай уже, чего ты там топчешься?

— Не могу, — Джотто печально покачал головой. — Империо отобрало много сил, а они мне еще понадобятся. — И вдруг спросил, окинув Занзаса странным взглядом. — Может, ты оденешься? Не слишком удобно так… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и внезапно порозовел щеками, отвел взгляд, становясь настолько похожим на мелкого, что Занзас заморгал и потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение.

— Какого черта? — спросил он, внезапно развеселившись. — Я тебя что, смущаю?

— Не то чтобы смущаешь. — Соврал, уверенно решил Занзас. — Но зависть — не слишком светлое чувство. — А вот это явно было правдой.

— Да ты охренел, — Занзас призвал из кресла мантию, накинул на голое тело. Хотелось как следует поразмыслить над тем, что это все означает, но уж точно не сейчас. — Нашел, блядь, время.

— Да, — кивнул Джотто, — да, ты прав. Времени не осталось. Надо спешить.

— Так какого ж гребаного черта ты забился в какую-то ебаную щель? — снова разъярился Занзас. — Хуй доорешься.

— Я знаю, что ты искал. — Джотто вдруг посерьезнел, на глазах становясь старше. В зрачках засияло привычное пламя. — И прости за все это, — он обвел взглядом комнату. — Хотя мне кажется, теперь ты не жалеешь, что приехал. Но сейчас не об этом. Мне нечего было тебе сказать вчера. На самом деле мы так мало знаем о магии, об артефактах, о пламени. Это неправильно. Но молодым не хватает времени, а нам — теперь — силы. Этот нездоровый мальчик... Том Риддл — талантлив, умен, полон амбиций и жажды. А главное, ему нечего терять. Он был опасен при жизни и остается опасным сейчас. Каюсь, я не сразу понял, что происходит. Только когда Цунаеши пришел ко мне… Впрочем, это уже не важно. Жалеть о сделанных ошибках не осталось времени.

— Да уж, — подтвердил Занзас и скрестил руки на груди, на всякий случай — соблазн все-таки двинуть Джотто по нарисованной морде был слишком велик. — Важно то, что ты хреновый предок. Еще и язык в жопу засунул, когда надо было открыть рот и выдать ценную информацию!

— Я должен был все проверить. Ты думаешь, мы с Альбусом эти несколько дней развлекались?

— Мне плевать, что, где и зачем вы делали, говори уже!

Джотто прикрыл глаза, открыл и понизил голос до шепота:

— Я знаю, где он прячется. Выручай-комната на восьмом этаже. Тоже своего рода артефакт. Там был пожар в конце войны, почти все сгорело, но из тысячи реальностей, которые она могла воспроизвести, несколько сохранилось. Среди них — кладовка для метел, и портрет среди старого хлама.

— Еще один труп?

Джотто кивнул.

— Я знал эту девочку. Она приходила иногда поболтать. Милли, так ее звали. Чистое и сильное Пламя Неба, она не выдержала такой мощи, умерла подростком. Когда стало понятно, что Том ищет Небо, я вспомнил о ней. Мы с Альбусом проверяли все портреты, и только сегодня я наконец нашел ее. Том тоже. — Джотто вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и отвернулся, но Занзас успел заметить — тоска и боль в его глазах не были ни маской, ни ложью. Занзас чуть снова не закатил глаза. Вот уж оплакивать тут мертвых нарисованных девочек он точно не собирался, но и торопить Джотто почему-то не стал. Совсем мозги набекрень от этих… тонко чувствующих. Что предок, что наследник.

— Там столько Пламени, — Джотто откашлялся и снова посмотрел прямо. — Он будет пить долго. Тем более что идти ему больше некуда, остался только портрет Альбуса в кабинете директора и этот, здесь. Все остальные перенесли. О Милли знает только Альбус. Мы поможем тебе.

— Альбус тоже ужрался? — хрипло спросил Занзас.

Джотто только неуловимо улыбнулся.

— Он на многое готов ради Хогвартса. Он будет внизу, со всеми портретами, и там же останется Макгонагалл. К Милли пойдем только мы с тобой. И Цуна.

— Все-таки на живца, — буркнул Занзас. Подставлять мелкого, пусть и под собственным присмотром, было страшно. Он предпочел бы сделать все сам. Но чертов ублюдок Том наверняка поведется только на Цуну — на яркое, сильное Небо, ослабленное страхом и прошлым нападением.

— Опасно шутить в стенах Хогвартса, — пробормотал Джотто. — Сказанное здесь слишком часто оборачивается правдой.

— Заткнись, — мрачно сказал Занзас. Он многое мог бы добавить о том, кто во всей этой хреноверти виноват. О бородатом придурке, который в свое время не разглядел в малолетке психа, позволил ему повзрослеть и стать Волдемортом. И еще об одном деятеле, который проморгал присосавшуюся к наследнику мразь. Но не стал. Какой смысл болтать об очевидном, даже если кто-то заслуживает хорошей трепки. — Я его разбужу.

— Не надо, — раздалось позади. Занзас обернулся. Мелкий, по уши замотанный в одеяло, стоял на пороге спальни и таращился со спокойной решимостью. — Оденусь только.

***

О Выручай-комнате Цуна, конечно, слышал много всякого — как и все. Слухов и легенд о ней по Хогвартсу ходило больше, чем о кабинете директора и подземельях Снейпа вместе взятых. Только слухов — после войны сожженную Адским пламенем комнату заперли мощными заклятьями, огородили барьерами, так что проверить, много ли в них правды, никто не сумел бы. Да и не особенно рвались проверять, даже самые отчаянные. След Адского пламени и так остается на десятилетия, а уж если в нем погиб человек и был сожжен хоркрукс…

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы бояться, Цуна думал о том, что Хаято локти себе изгрызет за упущенную возможность. Хотя, скорее всего, Занзас и Джотто потребуют ничего не рассказывать даже ребятам.

Еще он думал о том, что сейчас все закончится и Занзас уедет. И отчаянно хотелось спросить: «Может, останешься хотя бы еще на день?»

А еще он очень старался не вспоминать о том, что было ночью. Потому что начинали гореть жаром щеки, и кровь приливала к паху. И хотелось как-нибудь грохнуть по-быстрому этого дурацкого Волдеморта, чтобы не мешал уже, вернуться к Занзасу и…

— Думай! — велел вдруг Занзас, взмахнул палочкой, и Цуна увидел, что стоят они вовсе не в тупике, а перед почерневшей, закопченной стеной, и коридор уходит дальше. Иллюзия, точно. Значит, именно здесь когда-то бушевал адский огонь. Наружу не вырвался, похоже, чудом, иначе камни не выглядели бы обгоревшими. — Слышал же, что там должно быть? Кладовка с метлами и хламом. Давай. Представь.

Занзас вроде бы выглядел спокойным, но Цуна чувствовал в нем непривычную нервозность. Будто его тоже раздражала необходимость тащиться ни свет ни заря сюда вместо того, чтобы…

Надо было сосредоточиться на деле. Занзас почуял неладное, посмотрел вопросительно, и Цуна качнул головой. Собрался, закрыл глаза. Представил метлы… Взмолился непонятно кому от всего сердца: «Впусти! Нужно!»

— Идем, — окликнул Занзас. И, распахнув неприметную дверь, шагнул в темноту.

— Люмос, — пробормотал Цуна, входя следом. И тут же едва не выскочил прочь, почувствовав ту же давящую ауру, что в Визжащей хижине — боли, смерти и тлена. Заозирался: в слабом свете палочки едва виделись груды сломанных метел, каких-то ящиков, пустых рам без холстов. Занзас исчез. — Эй, — окликнул Цуна и тут же сообразил: дезиллюминационное. Предполагается, что он забрел сюда в одиночку. Ничего не подозревающая беспомощная наживка.

Цуна сделал шаг, еще один, споткнулся о кресло с торчащими из сиденья пружинами, и тут в глаза ударила вспышка зеленого света. Посыпались с грохотом метлы, будто этот свет толкнул и разрушил непрочную пирамиду, и оказалось, что Цуна стоит прямо перед портретом, в каких-то двух шагах.

В двух шагах от схватки очень сильных и очень злых магов.

Как во сне или в маггловском кино. В Джотто летит зеленый луч авады, ударяется о стену пламени Неба, рикошетит, и темный чулан озаряется зеленой вспышкой. Щит Джотто собирается в огненный кулак, бьет в Волдеморта и поглощается тьмой, из тьмы вылетают тонкие струны режущего, Джотто парирует, пытается обезоружить, снова парирует… Зеленое-алое-оранжевое-зеленое — мелькает в глазах, как рождественские фейерверки. А за всей этой иллюминацией — ужас, застывший на мертвом лице худенькой светловолосой девочки.

Цуна попятился, снова споткнулся о сломанное кресло, чуть не упал — в это мгновение зеленый луч мелькнул совсем рядом с его головой, и Цуна почти бессознательно поставил щит — не стандартное протего, а такой же, как у Джотто, огненный.

Наверное, нужно было бы спрятаться, но он не мог отвести взгляд от битвы. От Джотто — столько раз Цуна слышал, каким великим магом был его предок, но настоящую его силу не представлял. Трудно было бы представить такое. Джотто дрался легко и красиво, защищался и тут же атаковал, то собирал свое пламя в кулак, то вытягивал в огненную плеть, и тут же снова ставил щит. Сила его магии ощущалась даже здесь, выплескивалась из пространства портрета, будто там ей было тесно.

Но точно так же, с той же силой с холста как будто лилось темное, мертвое — аура Волдеморта.

В нем уже ничего не осталось от Тома, он казался теперь старше Цуны и даже старше Джотто. Наверное, именно таким он был перед тем, как окончательно перевоплотиться в Волдеморта — взрослый, уверенный, высокомерный даже в разгар боя. Но за высокомерием Цуна угадывал растерянность. Еще бы — Джотто легко парировал его заклятия, даже непростительные, и сам атаковал почти беспрерывно, и даже Цуна видел, кто там на самом деле сильнее. Победа Джотто была только вопросом времени.

Наверное, он загляделся. Забыл о том, зачем они вообще сюда пришли — и очередная срикошетившая от рамы авада застала врасплох. Если бы не щит, на этом бы все и закончилось, и даже Занзас не спас бы. Цуна увидел летящий прямо в лицо зеленый луч, потом — поглотивший его всплеск оранжевого света, а потом Волдеморт вдруг выпрыгнул из портрета и потянулся к горлу Цуны. Совсем как тогда…

— Мой, — услышал Цуна. — Небо, сильное.

Пальцы почти сомкнулись на горле, Цуна заорал и обновил щит, влил в него все силы, что еще оставались, — не так уж много, вряд ли хватит надолго. Что-то дернуло назад, знакомо обхватив поперек груди. Перед лицом мелькнула палочка Занзаса, полыхнула пламенем рама, Джотто махнул рукой со вспыхнувшего холста и пропал. Пламя — алое, яростное — скручивалось вихрями, клацало драконьими пастями, Цуна видел, как две таких пасти вцепились в Волдеморта, третья ударила в грудь, пробивая темную ауру.

— Сдохни, мразь, — выдохнул над ухом Занзас, а потом что-то рвануло под ложечкой, и даже очутившись в темноте и тишине, Цуна не сразу понял, что они аппарировали.

Он все еще держал палочку, вцепившись в нее обеими руками, и пламя вокруг сияло непривычно ярко, почти так же ярко, как у Джотто в портрете. Только руки дрожали все больше.

— Все, — ладони Занзаса легли поверх его ладоней. — Все, мелкий. Опускай щит. Выдохнешься, придурок!

Цуна не мог, не получалось. Как будто все еще расплескивается об огненную стену щита авада, и ревет вокруг, скалясь драконьими пастями, чужое пламя.

Занзас тихо ругнулся и осторожно потянул палочку.

— Отдай, ну. Савада, блядь, Цунаеши, ты меня слышишь? Отомри.

— Слышу… — Собственный шепот показался слишком громким. — Занзас, это что было?

— Адское пламя. Хрен его знает, чем еще можно было ту мразь пронять.

— А-а… — пальцы наконец разжались, палочка покатилась по полу. А Цуну начало трясти. Он развернулся, вцепился в Занзаса, вжался в него, обхватил. Стыдно было — ну что, в самом деле, как маленький, — но оторваться не мог. Как будто весь страх, которого не успел испытать в Выручай-комнате, догнал его сейчас.

Занзас крепко держал, гладил по макушке, по спине. Позади хлопнуло, и Цуна вздрогнул. Запищал домовик. Говорил что-то о директрисе.

Потом затрещало пламя в камине. Макгонагалл спрашивала, все ли в порядке, не нужно ли Цуне в лазарет и ставить ли обратно антиаппарационные чары. Занзас отвечал резко, нетерпеливо и коротко. Сказал, что все кончено. Что он зайдет попрощаться. Позже.

Цуна не разжимал рук, он слышал каждое слово, но не получалось ни обернуться, ни заговорить с директрисой. Наконец стало тихо. Тяжелая ладонь давила между лопаток, успокаивала.

— Полегчало? — спросил Занзас.

Только теперь Цуна смог пошевелиться. Задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть в сумраке лицо Занзаса. Удивился, увидев, что никакого сумрака нет и за окном уже светло. Обыденный, привычный мир медленно возвращался на привычное место.

Цуна вздохнул. И спросил то единственное, что было по-настоящему важным:

— Ты ведь не прямо сейчас уедешь?

***

Занзас с удовольствием впился в сочный кусок мяса — это вам не овсянка на завтрак и не какая-нибудь еще безвкусная фигня. Согревающие чары он наложил от души — уже стянул мантию и теперь думал, не закатать ли рукава рубашки. Но по небу ползли тучи, дул неслабый ветер, да и Цуна рядом ежился. Хотя это, конечно, не от холода.

Если бы не его потерянный вид, Занзас счел бы, что утро, несмотря ни на что, все-таки удалось. Это хотелось отметить. Вытянуться на теплой, прогретой чарами поблекшей траве, глотнуть чего-нибудь покрепче, подгрести к себе мелкого и окончательно поверить, что все кончилось. Можно даже пошвырять галькой в их местное чудо, гигантского кальмара. На спор.

Занзас опустил руку Цуне на макушку, взъерошил волосы и все-таки улегся на трансфигурированное одеяло, от души потягиваясь. Похлопал рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда, мелочь. Расскажи мне, что ты увидел на дне этой чертовой чашки. Гипнотизируешь ее минут десять. Домашка по предсказаниям?

— Ты уедешь, — тихо ответил мелкий. — Теперь будет хуже, чем раньше. И еще, вчера… — и заткнулся, резко покраснев.

— Эй, — Занзас приподнялся на локте, потянул мелкого к себе. — Ты сейчас должен скакать до небес, потому что этот отброс сдох наконец. И доставать тебя больше не будет. А ты вместо этого какой-то хренью страдаешь. Что там у тебя в башке творится? Легилименции хочешь? Я могу.

Мелкий отставил наконец чашку. Лег рядом, опершись на локти, еще и ногой в воздухе поболтал. Сказал серьезно:

— Я рад, но лучше я его просто поскорей забуду. Мне здорово повезло, что ты приехал, правда?

Занзас хмыкнул.

— Я мог бы сказать да. Но ты же видел этого сияющего деятеля с пламенем, предка твоего. Думаю, если бы не я, он нашел бы кого-нибудь еще. Из-под земли достал бы. Да и что толку думать об этом? Мудак сдох, ты цел, мир не рухнул, все отлично, мелкий. Живем дальше. Чего скис?

И снова он покраснел, глянул виновато:

— Я вот думаю… Ночью было хорошо. Я даже не знал, что так может быть… что так бывает. Но я тоже должен был что-то сделать, правда?

Занзас сначала даже не понял, о чем речь. А когда дошло, заржал. Давно ему не задавали таких вопросов. Да что там, никогда не задавали. Но он и не связывался сроду с невинными малолетками, с тех пор, как сам вырос. Но мелкий был особенным, единственным в своем роде, и Занзас, оторжавшись, даже растерялся. Что ему такому говорить, если он краснеет от одних мыслей. И страдает от всякой ерунды.

— Запомни одно, — сказал он, помолчав. — В постели никто ничего не должен. Ты вчера вырубился сразу, какое нахрен «сделать»?

Занзас усмехнулся, прикрыл глаза, искоса наблюдая. Добавил, облизнувшись:

— Хотя если бы ты захотел мне подрочить, я бы не возражал.

— Я хочу, — мелкий улыбнулся заразительно. — И вообще, ты мне обещал. Показать, рассказать. Все. Мы, по-моему, только начали, да?

— Даже не начинали, — снова развеселился Занзас. — Так, разминались.

— Ну вот. А ты уже уезжаешь. — Он сел, упираясь ладонями в одеяло, посмотрел так, будто не мог решить, целоваться полезть или и вправду подрочить.

— Будешь скучать?

И вроде бы не всерьез спрашивал, а вдруг подумал, что сам-то, пожалуй, будет. Не так, как раньше. Иначе. И лохмы эти, почти рыжие в проблесках солнца, и отсвет Пламени Неба в глазах запомнит надолго. Как и вчерашнюю ебанутую ночь, всю, целиком, от портрета в хижине до спермы на пальцах и доверчиво льнущего тела.

— Если чего-то хочешь — не тормози. — Сказал серьезно и сразу продемонстрировал — как. Опрокинул мелкого на себя, потянул за волосы вверх, тронул губы. — Ты здесь не вечно торчать будешь. Успеем все, не психуй. Невинным до старости не останешься. Это я тебе тоже обещаю.

— Я запомню, — кивнул мелкий и ринулся в поцелуй, как Сквало в драку — отчаянно и жадно, заелозил сверху, сжал член прямо через брюки и сам застонал в рот. — Я приеду. На Рождество, — сказал торопливо. — И напишу. И камин.

— И Хогсмид, — добавил Занзас, жмурясь от неловких, но настойчивых прикосновений.

Мелкий встрепенулся, взглянул с такой откровенной радостью, будто Занзас не член ему тут предлагал и не редкие попойки в деревне, а исполнение заветной мечты и грузовик шоколада в придачу.

Расстегнул брюки, добрался до трусов, нерешительно задержал на них ладонь и облизнул губы.

— Скажешь, если что-то не так?

Занзас не ответил, успел только подумать, что, кажется, ученик из мелкого выйдет способный. И любовник — тоже.

Джотто был прав — сейчас он точно ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
